Colors
by Icemask511
Summary: Sherlock has been staying at Molly's for a few days and sees things begin to emerge in his mind palace. Things that were not there before. This small woman, this mousy pathologist. Has not only taken over his mind, but eventually his heart. People come into Sherlocks life that he never thought would. SHERLOLLY FLUFF. But angst and suspense later. First Sherlock story. Post TRF.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL RIGHT PEOPLES. IM WRITING ABOUT FREAKIN SHERLOCK AND IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW I'M ABSOLUTELY IN LOVE WITH SHERLOCK AND BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH. Lol enjoy! Oh and I'm not British so excuse my lack of proper terms. **

* * *

"OH MY GOSH. SHERLOCK!" Molly screamed. The look of horror on her face came from what she saw in the bathtub. An entire tub full of dead mice. It stank to the high heavens.

Sherlock shuffled into the bathroom in his bathrobe with a look of annoyance on his face. His baritone rumbled through Molly's small frame as he stood beside her. "Experiment. Man's... I mean cat's alibi relies on it." He started to leave the bathroom when Molly grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. For lack of a better term, Molly was pissed.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES YOU ARE GOING TO GET EVERY SINGLE MOUSE OUT OF THAT BATHTUB AND SCRUB IT TILL IT SHINES." Sherlock was surprised by her outburst. She always acted so mousy around him. This was new, he cocked his head to the side and studied her face.

"This is new, this sudden boldness. Your not on your menses, that ended two days ago..." Molly let go of his arm and stumbled back. Her face was bright red.

"Yo... you know when I... when I'm on my p...period?" She was as red as a tomato. Sherlock smirked, "Of course. It's not that easy to miss. Considering you watch much more romance movies and eat a ridiculous amount of chocolate. So, yes I'll take care of the tub since it seems to upset you. No problem."

Molly still baffled by his previous statement simply nodded her head and scurried out of the bathroom. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a note pad and began to scribble a message. She was surprised to hear his voice behind her yet again.

"Molly, you don't have to let me know if your going out. I don't really care." She blushed (again) at his statement. "Oh... okay, well I'll be back. Is there anything you need from Tesco?"

After he gave her the simple list of items he required she scurried out the door. When she left he flopped onto the couch to go into his mind palace.

He walked through the halls following the usual path, he noticed at the end of the hall a door was ajar. Walking over to the door he smelled the faintest sent of rasberries. _"Odd... I don't remember this room." _He stepped into the room, the walls were a doe brown accented with a light pink. He smiled and knew exactly who this room belonged to. _"Molly Hooper, you do count.."_

* * *

Molly walked out of the Tesco with a few bags full of groceries. Still slightly shocked at the fact that he knew about her menses cycle. When she got back to her flat she found Sherlock on the couch with his hands folded under his chin in his trademark position. After staring at his face for a little too long she unloaded the groceries onto the kitchen table.

It had been four days since Sherlock first moved in. He informed her that it was only for a "short time." and that he would "leave soon." But he still made no move to leave. After putting all the groceries away she left Sherlocks items in the guest bedroom. Turning around she found the detective inches from her face staring at her eyes.

"Sh..sherlock... What are you doing?" She stated looking away, he caressed her face and moved her face to look at him again.

"Oh.." he mumbled than dropped his hands and walked out of the room. Molly collapsed on the bed and clutched her chest, she stayed like that for a while. Debating what that all ment...

* * *

_"Her eyes! And lips, those were the colors in the room! How could I have missed it!" _Sherlock plopped back onto the couch and went back into his mind palace. Practically running, he threw the door open to Molly's room and looked around. It was bare, nothing but a couch (another strange color) and a shelf with nothing but a black folder. He went over to the folder and flipped it open. Inside was a single sheet of paper, containing basic information about Molly.

**Molly _ Hooper **

_"I don't even know her middle name..." _ He continued reading.

**Molly _ Hooper **

**Age: 25 **_"A year younger than me." _

**Occupation: Pathologist at St. Bartholomew's Hospital**

**Note: Father and Mother dead. Has one brother. Nieces and nephews? **

Sherlock stared at the page dumfounded. For the first time in his life he knew so little. Closing the file he replaced it on the shelf and turned to the couch. He jumped when he saw that Molly was there. Sleeping peacefully on the couch. He smiled seeing her petite frame curled up on the couch. He went over to stroke her hair when his hand went right through her. He touched the couch and saw it was fully there. Reaching for Molly again he was met with the same result, his hand went right through her. Sherlock was slightly distraught by this.

_"I don't even know what she feels like." _He got up and walked out of the room when something caught his eye. He turned around and saw a side table next to the couch. On it was a simple necklace with a single simple pendant. He picked up the necklace and stuffed it in the couch, then turned and left the room.

* * *

Molly walked out of the spare room to find Sherlock back in his mind palace on the couch. Her stomach rumbled, looking at the clock she realized it was nearly 7:00pm. She had been in her room for two hours. Molly turned on the stove to begin cooking pasta. While she was cooking she felt a hand stroke her hair. Every muscle seemed to freeze in her body. His baritone voice vibrated through her body as he spoke.

"Molly, is this your natural hair color?" He heard her sharp intake of breath and was puzzled. "Yes... Why?" She turned to face him with a look of confusion.

"It's magnificent." Her eyes widened.

"Really?" Sherlock chuckled.

"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" Molly smiled. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Molly I was wrong."

"About what?"

"Your lips, they are perfect." Molly's breath hitched.

"Why are you saying all this Sherlock?" He moved back to look into her face.

"Because you do count." Molly took a step back.

"Yes I know..." He cut her off.

"No you don't." Sherlock walked off into the spare room and shut the door. Molly was left baffled in the middle of her kitchen.

* * *

Sherlock once again entered his mind palace to sort through all these feeling. Once in Molly's room he finally understood the couch color. It was the color of her hair. She was still there, but wide awake and reading. Molly did not notice he was there, this time when he went to stroke her hair, he could FEEL it. The action was calming, soothing. Sherlock looked at her neck and saw the necklace. The one with a heart shape pendant. Sherlock looked over to the shelf and saw the same black folder on the shelf sitting by itself.

Walking across the room he saw picked up the folder and looked inside. There were two pages now, one was a picture of Molly, it was of her earlier Cooking in the kitchen, he hair was down. He couldn't see her face. With a few long strides he was out of the room.

* * *

Molly placed her bowl in the sink and went to her bedroom. Grabbing a towel and washcloth from the cabinet she walked over to the bathroom. Sure enough, it was clean. He must have done it while she was at Tesco or something. Molly hopped into the shower and turned the water on a comfortable warm. Not long after starting the shower she heard the curtain screech as it was pushed aside and Sherlock stepped. Well, Molly just about passed out at that moment.

"SHERLOCK OH MY GOD! GET OUT!" She screamed as she covered her chest, crossed her legs, and pushed her back against the wall. She blushed even brighter when she saw that he was in fact... naked.

"OH MY GOD SHERLOCK WHAT THE HELL!" She shut her eyes in pure mortification.

Sherlock scoffed "Relax Molly, its only male anatomy." He stepped under the water and began rinsing himself. Molly was baffled.

"I'M IN HERE RIGHT NOW! GET. THE. HELL. OUT!" Sherlock ignored her commands. "You only have one shower, and I require it at the moment so it's only logical that we share."

Molly's anger was taking over her embarrassment. She dropped her hands and grabbed his arm turning him around. "Sherlock! This is extremely violating!" His eyes widened with her boldness. Sherlock smirked and reached over her and grabbed a shampoo bottle. Her shampoo bottle. Molly then felt his hands massaging her scalp as he washed her hair.

"Well, then forgive me for my rudeness and let me make it up to you." Molly seemed to calm a bit at his touch, but she was still angry with him.

"Do you really think this is okay?" She asked her voice cold.

Sherlock smiled "What do you think?"

"I think your a absolute git."

"That's what John said."

Molly was horrified "Oh my God you did this to John!?"

Sherlock shook his head "Oh no he just always says that."

He grabbed a bottle of body wash and rubbed his hands together. Molly's eyes got wider than before. "OKAY! OUT NOW." She pushed him out of the shower, and out of the bathroom and locked the door.

Sherlock grabbed a towel and sat on her bed until she got out.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review to let me know if I should keep writing this story! :-) Thanks everyone! **

**-Sky **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYY**

**OH MY GOSH. Woke up this morning with like 23 emails from fanficiton saying**

**Prisia Lex: Thanks Girl! Yeah I find that the fluffly funny but romantic ones are the best. :-)**

**TheGameMrsHudsonIsAfoot: Yeah sure! PM me. Always trying to be better! :-) **

**Rocking The Readhead: Yeah I know right. He's just kinda like yeah whatev. **

**SarcasticPeachOfTheTardis: Thanks! :-)**

**Okay enjoy! :-)**

**FYI: I don't like to always have Molly be so mousy. I think this kind of attitude comes from her being embarrassed around Sherlock. So I let her have her bold moments.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! :-) **

* * *

Molly walked out of the bathroom in just a towel. She shrieked at the sight of a half naked Sherlock pouting on her bed. "Sherlock you may use the shower." Molly stated grabbing her clothes and waiting for Sherlock to go into the shower. He didn't he just sat there.

"Sherlock." No reply. She went over and waved her hand in front of her face. She yelped as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. It was short but passionate. He let her go looked into her eyes and stomped into the bathroom. Molly was paralyzed, _"What the hell..." _She got dressed and sat down on her bed and tried to figure everything out.

When Sherlock got out of the shower she grabbed his hand and made him face her. He looked slightly annoyed by her gesture.

"Alright Sherlock, what was that?" He cocked his head to the side.

"What was what? Please be more specific." Molly was getting annoyed.

"You kissed me." Sherlock straightened up and pulled his wrist out of her grasp.

"Ah, that. Yes, lets just say it was a spur of the moment." He started towards the door but Molly jumped ahead, slammed the door shut and thrust her back against the door.

"No Sherlock, nothing is spur of the moment with you." He sighed. She heard him murmur something but she couldn't make out what he said.

"What?" He turned away from her and said it again but she couldn't hear him. "Sherlock speak up." He didn't face her but he spoke up.

"I didn't know..." Molly went around him to face him.

"Didn't know what Sherlock." He looked down.

"What it felt like..." Molly cocked her head.

"To kiss me?" He looked at her.

"Yes that's what I said, please pay attention." Molly grabbed his arms and sat him down on the bed beside her.

"Sherlock, why did you want to know what it felt like to kiss me." He didn't respond. "Sherlock."

"You were there!" He shouted jumping up from the bed and pacing the room. Molly was extremely confused.

"I was where?" He continued to pace the room.

"There! In the only place I'm truly alone." Molly crossed the room and grabbed his arm and made him face her.

"Sherlock, where was I?"

"In my Mind palace!" He shouted. Sherlock grabbed her shoulder and shook them as he talked.

"I couldn't touch you, hug you, kiss you, because I didn't know. I didn't know what it all felt like! I had to know.." Molly was shocked she couldn't look at him in the eyes.

"Why? Why did you have to know?" She said without making eye contact.

"Because you do count." Sherlock said dropping his hands off her shoulders. Molly collected enough courage to look in his eyes. He continued, "You say you don't count. But you do and Molly I... I have these feelings... ones I can't understand. It's... not my area." He looked away.

"Well typically when a guy likes a girl he asks her out..." Sherlock nodded and then left the room without another word. Molly plopped onto the bed and screamed into a pillow.

_"OH MY GOSH SHERLOCK SAID HE LIKES ME." _Molly went to grab her phone and call her girlfriend Mary when she paused. _"And I can't tell anyone! Well thats just great." _

* * *

_"A date?" _Sherlock went into his bedroom and plopped onto the bed. He folded his hands under his chin and went into his mind palace. He felt to be going there a lot more often since his stay with Molly. He dashed to her room to see if anything was different.

There was a window, it was raining on the outside. Molly was sitting in a rocking chair by the window looking out. Toby was sitting on her lap while she stroked his fur. Sherlock went over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. He almost crashed into the rocking chair when his lips went right through her.

_"But I know what it is like to kiss her!" _He tried again but was met with the same result. He tried to kiss her lips and he was able to. _"Oh... I see." _Sherlock stood up and walked over to the shelf. Next to the black folder was a pink one. Opening the pink folder he saw one line of text.

**First date:**

Sherlock smirked, put the pink folder back and took down the black one. Inside the page with text was the same. But there was a new photo, he looked at the photo and smiled. It was a picture of Molly backed up against the shower wall covering her chest and crossing her legs. She was looking at the ground and blushing. He put the folder back in it's place and started to the door. Before he left he glanced at Molly, the necklace was stil around her neck. He wondered what this necklace was.

* * *

Molly got up from her bed and went into the kitchen. Her apartment was silent, you could hear a pin drop. The clock's tick rang through her home. The time read 10:30pm. She walked through her apartment looking for Sherlock to find his bedroom door locked. Plopping onto the couch with a yawn Molly grabbed the remote and turned on the telly. Within minuets she was fast asleep.

* * *

Sherlock walked out of his bedroom to find Molly on the couch fast asleep. He sat down next to her and grabbed her laptop. Figuring out her pass code was rather simple (toby123). He opened up google and began his search on a proper first date. When he was satisfied with his research he slapped the laptop shut and placed it on Molly's coffe table.

He looked over at the petite pathologist sleeping on the couch. The sight made him feel soft and warm. Something he never felt before. He didn't know if he liked it or hated it.

Leaning over he scooped up the sleeping pathologist and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her on her bed. Sherlock got up to leave but he couldn't resist grasping the petite Molly next to him and falling fast asleep.

* * *

Molly stirred a little and let out a yawn. She flipped over ame realized that there an arm around her waist. She opened her eyes and saw a mop of curly black hair nestled into her neck.

"WHAT THE HECK SHERLOCK."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! FOLLOW MY TUMBLR AND FEEL FRRREEEEE TO PM ME! **

**Love you all! **

**-Sky **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! **

**So yes Molly does like Sherlocks attention but she is trying to be all "cool". Lol**

**Okay I'm trying to post as much as I can now because for the rest of the month I have to go over to my great-grandparents. My poppy has a very serious case of Alzheimer's. I have to go with my mom across the coast (four hour drive). I'll be there three days a week this month till poppy is put into a nursing home. **

**Its hard for me emotionally because he is my the closest thing I have to a grandpa. And he doesnt even remember me. It's also hard for my mom because he raised her when her father was deported to Syria when she was about 5 years old. He is like her father. **

**Please be patient and keep me in your prayers. I'll try to post later not night when my brothers done with the computer. **

**Thanks so much everyone! Love you all! :) **

**-Sky **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay finally got hold of the computer. :-) Enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK SHERLOCK!" Molly shouted. Sherlock jumped up and stared at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes she ever saw. Her heart melted when she saw his face.

"I thought you wouldn't mind..." He whispered. Molly plopped down onto her back and sighed.

"Please tell me next time." He chuckled with a huge smirk. Sherlock knew she wouldn't be able to resist the puppy dog face. This tactic even worked on Mycroft when they were younger.

"But you were asleep. I thought you wouldn't want me to disturb you." Molly looked at him with a look of defeat.

"Fine whatever..." She flopped over and looked at her alarm clock. 5:45am. She didn't have to be at work until 10:00am that day since she was working a later shift.

"I'm going to sleep in, I don't have to be at work until around ten." She stayed facing away from him to hide her enormous blush. Molly felt Sherlocks hand on her shoulder as he gently rubbed his thumb on her skin.

"Can I stay? I haven't slept properly for about three days." She flipped over and looked at him in shock.

"Oh my gosh Sherlock really?" He scoffed.

"I honestly avoid sleep, only actually indulging in it when absolutely necessary." Molly's eyes widened. John had said he doesn't sleep much, but she only thought maybe like 5 hours a night. Not going days without it.

"Okay you can stay. Only if you promise you'll sleep." He smirked. Without a word he plopped down and ensnared her in his arms. She was surprised at how tight he was holding her. She was also blushing as red as a tomato.

"Sherlock, um I need a bit of space..." She lied, she loved it. But Molly would rather die than him notice how much she was blushing. He retracted his arms and gave her about six inches of space between them. Turning away from Sherlock Molly was soon sleeping again. It wasn't long before Sherlock unconsciously ensnared Molly in his arms again and nuzzled his face into her neck.

* * *

Sherlock woke up before Molly did. Breathing in her sent, he hugged her closer. He froze, what was happening to him? Sherlock began feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside. It was beginning to bother him. Flipping onto his back Sherlock went into his Mind Palace.

Once inside Molly's room he noticed that the room was much bigger. A bed was added to the scene with a sleeping Molly curled up in the covers. He stalked over to the shelf and grabbed the pink folder. A new page was added.

**Feelings **

**Need: I have to hold her, touch her, smell her.**

**Desire: Sometimes all I want to do is hold her and kiss her senseless. **

**Sentiment: I feel all warm and "fuzzy" (for lack of better term). I feel calm when she is in my presence. **

**Love: ?**

* * *

Molly woke up to find Sherlock in his mind palace. She sighed when she realized his brain would never turn off enough for him sleep. She glanced at her clock and saw the time 9:45am...

"CRAP!" Molly shouted startling Sherlock back into reality. Running to her dresser she grabbed a pair of jeans, a graphic tee shirt, and under garments. She dashed into the bathroom to get changed leaving a slightly confused Sherlock on her bed. He shook it off and looked at the clock and realized where her panic came from.

Sherlock went into her kitchen, quickly made her a lunch with her favorite sandwich, crisps, and fruit. He grabbed her purse and checked for all her necessities.

_"Lipstick, pocket mirror, magazine, favorite book, extra shirt, cosmetic bag, brush and hair ties..." _When he was went through her purse he saw that she was missing her phone. He plopped the bag next to her lunch bag. Going in her room to grab it he noticed a very familiar necklace lying on her nightstand. It was the simple necklace with the heart pendant he saw in his mind palace.

Before he could grab it Molly rushed out of the bathroom grabbed the necklace and slipped it on. Sherlock grabbed her arm as she passed him, spinning her around to face him he asked her, "Where did you get that necklace?" Molly rolled her eyes at him.

"Sherlock, not now. I have to get to work. I'm late if you haven't noticed which I'm sure you did." Molly tried to free her arm but he wouldn't let her go.

"Sherlock let me..."

"Where did you get that necklace." He asked again, more firm than before. Molly cocked her head to side.

"I got it from my father..." He shook his head in frustration.

"Why is it important to you?" He asked. Molly ripped her arm from his hand and dashed out of the room.

"Sherlock, I have to get to work." She saw her bag ready to go on the table with a packed lunch. She grabbed the bags and shouted a loud thanks and slammed the door. Sherlock plopped onto the couch frustrated, when he realized that he had a very important item in his hand.

Molly's phone.

* * *

Molly dashed into St. Barts and ran to the morgue. She quickly signed in and ran into her lab. Reaching into her pocket to text an apology to her superviser she saw it was not there. After every inch of her body was checked for the missing device she realized she left it home.

As if on cue the morgue door swung open followed by Sherlock. Molly began to bust out laughing at the sight of him. He was wearing on of Molly's jumpers that was too big for her but slightly too small for him, a baseball hat and very large sunglasses.

"What are you wearing?" She gasped out between laughs. He narrowed his eyes at the reaction. He removed the jumper, hat and glasses.

"I can't exactly be recognized so I came up with this. Absolutely horrible I know." Sherlock tried to surpress a laugh, but failed miserably. Soon the morgue was echoing with laughter. After their bellies ached from laughter. Molly asked Sherlock if he had her phone.

"Yes it's here." He left it on her desk and started for the morgue doors knowing the risk he was taking being there. When he reached the morgue doors he turned and asked, "Molly, what is that necklace?"

Molly visibly stiffened at the question. "I don't want to talk about it." Sherlock went to Molly, grabbed a stool and sat on the other side of the her desk.

"Molly, answer me." He said softly. Molly looked at him with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"It's a gift, from my dad..." A tear rolled down Molly's cheek. He got up and embraced Molly, pulling her close to him. He hoped this was the right move. Considering this wasn't really his area.

"Molly, it's okay. You can tell me." She snuffled into his chest and took a deep breath.

"He...He gave it to me when I was turning 13... Sherlock I really don't want to talk about it." Sherlock rubbed her back.

"Keep going." He commanded softly. Molly shook her head.

"I can't." She said. Sherlock looked into her eyes.

"Keep going." He repeated pulling her back to his chest. She nodded.

"He told me that this necklace was my heart. And I was to give away to a very special man." Molly shook with sobs. The thought of her father brought back years of pain and sorrow. He continued to comfort her, stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"He said that he wanted me to wait, to wait for the right man..." He stroked her hair and held her close. They stood like that for a while, Molly sobbing into his chest as her comforted her. Sherlock thought back to all those days in the morgue when she had to leave early for a date. She never wore the necklace. Thinking back, he realized she only wore it around him when she didn't have a date. Not after long his shirt was wet and Molly's eyes ran dry.

"And you never wore to your dates because you felt guilty." He stated. Molly froze in his arms, she looked up at his face with wide eyes.

"H...how did you know that?" She asked timidly. He didn't answer her question.

"You only wore it around me." He stated, Molly blushed bright red and ran out of the morgue and into the bathroom. She went into the handicap stalls and splashed water on her face. She sat and looked into the mirror for a while.

It was extremely embarrassing that he figured out one of her most sacred secrets. She never wanted him to find out about that, it was why it was so hard for her to get out. Not only that, the thought brought back so much guilt. Like she has let her father down. When she finally collected herself enough to face Sherlock, she returned to the morgue only to find that he was gone.

* * *

When Molly got home it was around 11:00pm. She worked overtime in order to stay away from Sherlock as long as possible. There was only one PM to do so she got completely caught up on her paper work, which was a lot so it was nearly 9 hours of paper work. Molly trudged into her bedroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a tanktop. Her back ached and her wrists were sore from the typing and writing.

Her screech rang through the apartment when she saw the detective standing in her doorway. He walked up to her and stood towering over her. "Molly, why did you feel I was the right man?" She looked away as a blush creeped up her neck, knowing there was no escaping this. Molly twisted her hands in nervousness and tried to speak.

"I.. I never felt... anything like what I felt with you with... anyone ever. My dad told me that I would just know when the right man came along. And... I never felt so sure about... any..anything in my life." Sherlock cocked his head.

"Then why all the dates with other men?" He asked, she blushed deeper at his comment.

"I wanted...to... to make you jealous..." Sherlock stepped forward and grasped her shoulders. His hold sent chills up her spine.

"Can I tell you something Molly?" Sherlock whispered, in his deep baritone voice. Along with his hold, Molly thought her knees would give out. She couldn't speak, she simply nodded her head.

"It worked." He said capturing her mout into a deep kiss.

* * *

**THATS ALL FOR RIGHT NOW. This is actually to biggest chapter I've written. Considering the small amount I time I have to write. **

**DONT FORGET TO FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!**

**Mwahahaha lol I actually really enjoy writing this story. Okay guys, heres my little dream I'm going to share. I have a ukulele, my dream is to play it for Benedict Cumberbatch and have him leave a comment on the back of it to read forever when I play it. **

**I'm actually pretty good. Next chapter I'll leave a link to a video. So I'm formulating a plan to get noticed by him and have my little dream come true. :-)**

**Thanks for the support my little minions... PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I wont post until there at least 25 total reviews. :-) Mwhahaha and it cant all be one person. MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA This is my challenge to you... also please follow the story as well because you become part of my minion army when you do. lol **

**LOVE YOUUUUU all of you. A whole lot. **

**-Skyler **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS!**

**BTW great job completing my little challenge! Another at the end of the chapter. **

**Okay I'm having a fangirl attack. Me being weird and obsessed, I found Benedict Cumberbatch's agent's email. I messaged him and said "Hey, when's the next meet and greet in the states, would love to meet Benedict" (I'm paraphrasing mind you).**

**HE REPLIED SAYING "Hi! Sorry, I don't have much info on that so I FWD this message to Benedicts PR. Hope it goes well!" I totally screamed, I was in the bathroom when I read this, at biology class. I didn't stop grinning like a moron for around an hour.**

**TYPOS ARE A MISTAKE. Lol, sorry if you see them.**

**deadgurlagain- Totally stealing minoinlocked. Sorry it's mine now.**

**M-L-Ayala- Thanks. I always thought the best love story is the one where they waited for eachother. LOL I'm currently trying to create that story in my life lol.**

**SammyKatz- Lol, your comment made me grin like an idiot.**

**SpencerReidFan89- Thanks so much! I really appreciate your support. :-)**

**Rocking The Red Head- Dude, I've seen your username on like every sherlolly fanfic. It's kinda funny.**

**Thanks!**

**I do not own Sherlock, Molly or anyone in this story mind you.**

* * *

Molly was no doubt surprised by this kiss. But unlike the last kiss they shared, she reacted. Pulling him closer she leaned into his kiss.

He gently swiped his tongue over her lip as if asking permission to take it further. She responded by lightly tugging his luscious locks. His tongue came into her mouth in a battle for dominance which he of course, won.

Sherlock and Molly continued their little liplock for a long while. When they were both breathless they pulled apart. He gazed into her large brown doe eyes and pulled her into a warm embrace. He pulled back when he heard Molly giggling into his chest.

He looked into her face with a look of confusion. "What, am I a bad kisser." Molly's eyes widened at his question.

"Oh no! I just never ever kissed someone like that without going on a proper date." She giggled a little more. Sherlock smirked at her and his face saddened. Molly of course noticed this considering she had always been able to see through his cool facade.

"Sherlock whats wrong?" He hesitated.

"I can't take you out on a proper date." He stated, sounding disappointed. Molly caressed face.

"Oh, Sherlock I would give up every single date in my lifetime just to spend this moment with you." She said looking into his eyes. Sherlock grinned like a little kid on Christmas and captured Molly into another kiss. During their liplock Sherlock kicked the door shut.

* * *

When Molly woke up, she was, well naked. She a little heart attack until she remembered why she was *Ahem* naked. Grinning like an idiot she got up, grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower.

While she was showering she heard the shower curtain open as Sherlock stepped in. She whipped around and glared at him. He smirked back at her.

"Sherlock, you know you can't just walk into showers whenever you want." She stated trying extremely hard to not smile. Sherlock rolled his eyes and got his hair wet.

"I don't have to listen to you." He stated wearing a slight smirk on his face.

_"Oh my gosh he's so cute when he does that." _Molly thought, she was able to pull together a face that looked remotely offended.

"Oh Sherlock that was a bad idea." She said as her smile started tugging at her lips. He of course noticed and his smirk got bigger. He grabbed the shampoo and began massaging her scalp.

"I think I can make up for it."

* * *

Sherlock was sitting on the couch as bored as ever considering Molly wasn't there to entertain him. And also the fact that he couldn't go anywhere because he was dead. His head turned as he heard his new phone he got yesterday from Mycroft beep with a text.

_He unlocked the phone and read the message, his heart dropped when he read the text. _

_Sherlock, _

_You must leave on a flight tomorrow to begin your task of dismantling Moriarty's network. _

_-MH_

He dialed Mycrofts number, his brother picked up after the third ring.

"Oh, hello dear brother. I thought you prefered text?" Sherlock sneered at his comment.

"Mycroft I has one condition concerning my departure tomorrow." The other line was silent for a moment.

"What is that?" Mycroft asked, a caution was noticable in his voice.

"Molly comes with me."

"No! Sherlock that will not happen." Mycroft practically yelled at him.

"Mycroft I will not leave without her." Mycroft sighed.

"Sherlock, she will die." Sherlock wince at his comment.

"Never. I will never let that happen." He said coldy.

"Sherlock..."

"I will not leave without her!" He shouted, he ran his hand through his dark curls. His tone softened.

"Mycroft, I love her. I need to keep her close to me. Know she's ok." Mycroft was silent, mostly because his asexual brother just admitted to loving a girl. Mycroft took a deep breath a sighed.

"Tell her to pack quickly. I'll pick her up and explain it all." Sherlock heard a click as Mycroft hung up.

* * *

Molly walked into the apartment slighty shocked after encounter with Mycroft. She glanced around looking for Sherlock. Upon finding him in his bedroom packing a bag she wrapped her arms around his back. He twisted around to face her.

_"Pupils dialated and eyes puffy from light crying. Shaking, and uneven breathing. Molly is terrified." _

His heart broke, it was his fault she was crying. It was his fault she was terrified. He pulled her tight and nestled his face into her hair.

"Molly, you don't have to come with me. I understand if you're scared." He whispered. She nestled herself further into his chest.

"I'm not scared for me. I would never say no to coming with you..." She choked on her words. He rubbed her back to help soothe her. She took a deep breath and began talking again.

"Sherlock, I'm afraid of loosing you." He took a sharp intake of breath at her words. Kneeling down on his knee he grasped her waist.

"Molly, I will ALWAYS come back for you. I will never leave you and I will always find you." He stood up and kissed her lips gently. She pulled him close and said something that he would never forget.

"And I will always be at your side."

* * *

Sherlock squeezed Molly's hand tighter as he walked onto the private jet Mycroft owned. When inside they found suitcases. Five for each of them including the one they both carried.

"Sherlock, what are these?" Sherlock opened the note laying on the top.

_You and Molly will need to be in disguise. Your names are Louise and Benedict Herbert. You're generally wealthy people traveling on your honeymoon. _

_-MH _

Sherlock passed Molly the note, he noticed the blush that crept up her neck when she read the note. She placed it on a table in the plane. The captain walked in advising them to please have a seat as the plane took off.

Molly grabbed the smaller suitcase out of her five and opened it. A large smile adorned her face saw the contents. All cosmetics and a long raven black

wig. She pulled out the wig and looked at it. Sherlock was already staring at his wig. Curly, like his own but blonde. Inside lay a note for him.

_I thought Molly would like you to keep your black locks. _

_-MH_

"Mycroft said he thought you would like me to keep my hair color hence the wig instead of hair dye." She smiled.

"He's right." Molly looked at him sternly. "Don't you EVER dye or change your hair. You hear me?" Sherlock chuckled.

"Like I said before I don't have to listen to you." He smirked as Molly glared at him.

"You do now." The pilots smiled as they heard their laughs all the way in the cockpit.

* * *

"Sherlock I can't wear this." Molly said, she looked completely different with the wig and makeup. He preferred the old Molly.

"I think it looks sexy." She slapped his arm. She tugged at the tight dress that ended a little shorter than she liked. The dress was designed to be able to hide a gun, two knives, ninja stars, and three different bottles of poison. The past week she and Sherlock had been training to be able to use these weapons.

"Molly, you look stunning. So please stop complaining." She pouted but fulfilled his request. Looking at him with a look of disapproval she stated,

"Sherlock I like your black curls better." She said, he shrugged.

"You know I can't do anything about it." Her pout only became more prominent. She leaned up and kissed him passionately. It was short, setting both people to ease.

"At least you're still a good kisser." Molly said smirking. He put his hand around her waist and lead her out the door to their limo (Molly was very happy about this) set to take them to a party, where their first target in Moriarty's web was located.

* * *

Eyes followed Molly as she walked through the club. She blushed slightly but quickly regained control remembering what Sherlock told her. Be bold and flirtatious with their target. They were planning on Molly luring him to a room where Sherlock would be waiting with chloroform. Mycroft would handle it form there.

She spotted her target and saw there was an empty seat next to him. She walked over and sat down. His eyes immediately widened at the sight of the drop dead sexy woman next to him. He turned to face her.

"Hello, I didn't catch your name." He said.

_"He's a horrible flirt." _

"That's because I never gave it." She said flashing a flirtatious smile at the man. He put his arm around her waist.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He said, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. At least he would be easy.

"Only if we can drink it somewhere private." She leaned into the man. He pulled her closer causing Molly's stomach to churn.

"What's your name?" He asked in an attempt to be seductive. She smiled.

"Louise, and you?" She asked.

"Patrick." She grabbed his hands as their drinks arrived. And pulled him to the room where Sherlock was waiting. She opened the door and shut it. Sherlock covered the mans mouth before she turned around and was met with sight of the man passed out on the ground. She dumped the drink in the trash and leaned into Sherlock.

"Well that was tedious." She said. He rubbed her back in smooth circles.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." He said. She smiled up at him. Hand in hand they left the room and headed back to the hotel to get some sleep before they moved onto their next target.

* * *

**THE DYNAMIC DUO. HAHAHA lol**

**OKAY! Leave a review, I wont post a new chapter until I get up to 35 reviews! AND 10 new story follows! GOOD LUCK!**

**Follow me and become minoinlocked! **

**LOVE YOUUUUUU. Follow me on tumblr and Instagram Icemask221b**

**-Skyler**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Okay so here it the next chapter...**

**Typos are a mistake please forgive me for them. **

**I do not own Sherlock, Molly or anyone else in this story. **

* * *

Molly woke up to Sherlock sitting in his mind palace. She sighed and knew there was no stirring him at this time. Grabbing lounge clothes, a towel and washcloth, she hopped in the shower. The water turned a light brown from all the makeup residue. She tried getting it all off last night but she was much too tired to take an entire shower. She waited for the sound of the curtain being pulled back and the pitter patter of Sherlocks feet as he stepped into the shower. But it never came, assuming he was just busy she shrugged it off. She glanced at the clock in the bathroom. It read 11:00am, they were both extremely tired after last night.

After she dried herself off she got dressed and tied her hair up in a bun. Sherlock was (as she predicted) still in his mind palace. She plopped next to him on the bed and laid her head on his chest. Sherlock let out a breath he was obviously holding in, he dropped his hands and looked down at Molly with a hint of sadness. Molly looked up at him worried.

"Sherlock are you okay?" She said caressing his face. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Coffee?" Molly smiled at him.

"Sure, you know how I like it." Sherlock got up and went into the kitchen in their rather large suit. Sherlock handed her a cup of coffe and they both sat down at the table. Sherlocks phone dinged with information on their next target. Similar situation as the last, Molly would go in, flirt with the man and convince him to go with her somewhere private. He handed the phone to Molly to allow her to read the message. She sighed and gave the phone back to Sherlock.

"You're stressed." He stated simply.

"Well yeah, your not the one who has to flirt with a total stranger. It's extremely uncomfortable." She said letting out a shaky breath. Sherlock just sat there. Not entirely knowing how to comfort Molly.

_"She seems tense, maybe I should rub her shoulders." _He got up, walked around the table and placed his hands on her shoulders. She winced as he massaged her shoulders and neck. It was very tense and extremely tight.

"I'm guessing it's been nearly, a year since you had a proper massage." He stated.

"Yeah. My friend Mary treated me and her to a spa day on my birthday last year. Ow!" She said trying to get up. He pushed her back down and continued massaging the knots out of her neck.

"You're extremely tense from working over bodies all day. From now on you need to get a massage at least once a week." Molly sighed.

"And money grows on trees." He chuckled.

"I was offering to do it for free, but if you insist on paying." Molly giggled.

"Never on your life you git." The both went silent after that, except for the occasional "Ow." from Molly when he found a knot. After about a half an hour of massaging Molly felt amazing. She got up stretched her arms and legs.

"Oh my gosh I feel amazing." Molly's eyes sparkled and she had a mischievous smile. She ran into the bedroom and shouted for Sherlock to follow. He groaned and trugged into the bedroom. Sherlock felt Molly barrel into his back causing him to collide face first onto the bed.

"Molly what are you doing!" He said as Molly removed his shirt, put lotion on her hands and began massaging his back.

"Oh my gosh Sherlock when was the last time you had a massage." He chuckled.

"I don't remember. You know you didn't have to assault me just to give me a back massage." He said.

"Yes I do." They both laughed. Molly continued massaging the tight muscles in his back.

"Oh my gosh Molly..." Sherlock slurred. "OW!" He winced as she massaged a knot in his upper shoulders.

"Sorry! It's just so tense!" After about another hour of massaging Sherlock entire back and lower back she got up and washed her hands. When she returned he hand't moved, he was in the same postion as she left him.

"Molly come here." He said slurring his words.

"No! My fingers hurt." She complained. Sherlock got up and walked over to her and removed her shirt and pressed her down on the bed. He put lotion on his hands and began massaging the rest of her back.

"I feel bad, I only massaged your shoulders."

"Sherlock, I really don't mind... But if you insist." She said beginning to slur her words as his elegant fingers rubbed out every knot in her back. By the time they had both been throughly massaged it was around 3:00.

"We should get ready." Sherlock said. They both went to get their suitcases when there was a knock on the door. Molly rushed to answer it. A teenage boy stood holding a package.

"Mr and Mrs. Herbert?" He said. Molly nodded and smiled at the boy.

"Ok please sign here." Molly signed her "name" and thanked the boy. Shutting the door she walked into the bedroom and tossed Sherlock the fairly light package.

"It's from Mycroft." She said to him. Sherlock opened it and found a new wig for Molly inside. It was a long blonde wig with a note attached.

_Will be sending more for you and Molly. Please switch out wigs often to keep from being recognized. _

_-MH_

* * *

Sherlock and Molly rode in silence to the party. They just held each other. Sherlock didn't recognize the woman next to him. The long bleached blonde hair made her look much different. She wore a skin tight dress with a very low V-neck, and a pushup bra. He didn't like it, it made her look like a prostitute who tried too hard.

Molly was extremely uncomfortable in this outfit. You could see her blush every time the cabbie looked at her through the rearview mirror. Sherlock gave him a cold stare and he never looked at Molly again.

They both got out of the cab hand in hand as they walked into the club. It was loud and obnoxious, lights flashing everywhere. Sherlock spotted their target and pointed him out to Molly. After confirming the meeting place she walked over to him and sat down. He immediately took notice and began flirting. Sherlock couldn't hear them over the noise of the music. But when he saw the man put his arm around Molly's waist and pull her close, his blood began to boil.

After he calmed himself down he looked over again and saw the man sucking Molly's face. He could see the stress in her eyes but she played the part perfectly. She laced her fingers through his hair as he spread apart her legs and stepped in between. It took every fiber in Sherlocks body to not run over there and choke the man with his bare hands. The man began kissing Molly's neck, he saw her say something in his ear and Sherlock knew that was his cue. He went over to the room and waited.

When Molly came in he quickly grabbed the man and shot the drug in his arm. Molly was on the floor sobbing while he moved the body to the corner of the room. Sherlock went to Molly and gripped her tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He said. Sobs racked at her small frame.

"He.. Smelled and... t..t..tasted so strongly... o...of alcohol... I thought I..I.. was going to vomit..." She said in between sobs. He rubbed soothing circles on her exposed back. After she calmed down she refreshed her makeup (Most of it was waterproof) and went to the bathroom. Sherlock waited outside the restroom for about a half an hour until he barged in and found Molly on the ground barely breathing.

"Molly!" Sherlock shouted. Running to her side he looked at her lips. They were swollen not form kissing, but from poison. He saw a piece of paper in her bra. The man must have put it there. Unfolding it it said in bright red letters.

I O U SHERLOCK.

He scooped up Molly and ran out of the club. He hailed a taxi and asked to return to the hotel. The cabbie shot a concerned glance at Molly.

"She aight mate?" He asked.

"Yeah, just passed out from too much to drink." He said while texting Mycroft to meet him at the hotel with a poison control team. The hospital was too risky.

When they got back to the hotel he ran to their room to find Mycroft and a medical team setting up a hospital bed in the room. Sherlock placed her gently on the bed while the medical team got to work.

"What happened?" Mycroft asked Sherlock with a concerned tone in his voice. Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair and explained what happened at the club. Mycroft simply nodded.

When they got blood samples they left to have them tested. They were back in an hour with results. A young perimedic walked over to Mycroft.

"Nothing fatal." She explained. "She's going to be out cold for about two days though. Nothing we can do about it. Just make sure she is comfortable. We will set up some IV fluids enough for two days. She should be fine." The medical team finished setting up and then left along with Mycroft.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO MOLLY? Leave a review to find out! Follow this story and become MINIONNLOCKED! :-)**

**Love you all! **

**-Skyler **


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLOOOO!**

**I don't own SHERLOCK. lol enjoy. During this texting between Mycroft and Sherlock: Sherlock is bold **Mycroft is normal

* * *

It had been about three days and Molly still did not wake up. During those days Sherlock never left her side. Most of the time he sat next to her bed and held her hand, only getting up to use the restroom and get a drink. He didn't eat for the three days she was asleep, though he was used to this considering he usually ate only when necessary. Sherlock watched as Molly's small frame shrank from weight loss. The skin around her eyes darkened, and her collarbone became much more visible. He watched her fingers become thinner and bonier.

_"It's only been three days." _Sherlock grabbed his phone and sent a text to Mycroft.

**Molly has not woken and has had rapid physical changes. Rapid weight loss, skin under eyes has darkened. **

**SH**

Oh my, that's not a good sign. I just phoned the Medical team. They said she hasn't responed well to the poison. They are on their way.

MH

**Mycroft will she be okay?**

**SH**

I hope so.

MH

Sherlock plugged in his phone and returned to Molly. He took her frail hand in his and gently stroked it. He placed his head on her stomach and looked up at her. She stirred slighty at his touch but there were no signs of her waking.

When the medical team arrvied they took some blood samples and hooked up another bag of IV fluids along with a bag of blood. After they finished the young girl he talked to last time approached him.

"The poison has affected her blood. This was not expected. Hopefully now that we are pumping blood back into her system, she will wake up within two or three more days. I'm sorry for your troubles." The young girl left after that with the medic team. And Sherlock returned to his post by Molly's side.

* * *

Sure enough after two days Molly's eyes blinked open. She looked down to see Sherlock sleeping by her side. He arm felt cold, looking down she saw a IV connected to her arm. The memories of the night at the club hit her like a wave. Her mouthed formed a small "O" at the memory of it all.

Molly reached over and began stroking Sherlocks curls. His head shot up and met her eyes. A giant grin spread across his face.

"You're awake." He said sitting up. Molly opened her mouth but all that came out was a croak. Her mouth and throat were dry from lack of water. Sherlock jumped up and grabbed her a glass of water.

When he handed it to her she almost dropped it. Thankfully his hand was right there to grab it from her. She was so weak that she couldn't hold the glass. He lifted it to her lips as she took a large gulp of the water, enjoying the sensation when the cool water trickled down her throat.

"Thanks." She said. He voice was raspy and weak. He lifted the glass to her lips again and allowed her to finish the glass.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired..." She said her eye lids drooping. Sherlock pulled the covers to her collarbone and watched as she drifted off into sleep. He grabbed his phone and fired off a text to Mycroft.

**She woke up. **

**SH**

* * *

After four days Molly was able to get out of the hospital bed. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She only ate yogurt and smoothies considering her weak stomach. Sherlock joined her on the couch and handed her a banana and strawberry smoothie. After a few gulps she finished it and set it on the coffee table in front of her.

She shivered at the memory of the night she was poisoned. Sherlock wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close. Tears began to poor out of her eyes. He continued to hold her as she wept into his chest.

"Can you tell me what happened before he kissed you and leading up to when you went to the bathroom?" She nodded into his chest and took a deep breath.

"When I sat down next to him I could tell he was drunk. He looked at me and gave me a crooked grin. I still see that grin when I close my eyes." She shuddered at the memory and hugged Sherlock closer.

"He wrapped his arm around my waist and said 'Damn, girl your a sexy woman. Ever been charmed by a man like me?' I was so horrified. I hated that man, he was disgusting. I simply replied 'I wouldn't know.' He pulled me close and said, 'Well then enjoy.' He then began kissing me..." Molly's body shook with sobs.

Sherlock felt so guilty. He dragged Molly into this, caused her to get poisoned, and now she was going through all this. He sighed and rubbed her back. "You don't have to do this anymore Molly." He said, she looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, I want to help you. I can do this." He shook his head.

"Molly, I can't have you continue doing this. Look at you! Your sobbing because this man was so horrible to you." He grabbed his phone and began rapidly typing on it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Asking Mycroft to send you home." Her eyes widened.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" He simply shook his head.

"I won't be the reason for your distress." Molly snatched the phone ou of his hand and shut it off.

"Molly!-"

"No Sherlock! I will not leave you! No matter what I will always be by your side to help you wether you like it or not." She stood up and pointed a finger at him. "If you think I'm going to stand on the side lines and watch you get hurt and be put in danger your wrong. I will never leave you, ever." She said and sat back down since she was still weak.

Sherlock simply looked at her amazed. The fact that she was so devoted to him made him feel so grateful for this woman. This small woman with the strength of a thousand men. He couldn't find the words for his graditude, so he leaned foward and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss that had a thousand meanings, the kiss held a thousand words.

He separated from her and looked into her eyes. "Molly Hooper what did I ever do to deserve a woman like you?" She layed her head on his lap and looked into his eyes.

"You jumped off a building to save your friends." She said and smiled. "And loved a lonley woman like me." Molly added, her eyes drooped and she fell fast asleep in his lap. The heated discussion wore her out.

Sherlock carried Molly to their bed and laid her on it. He kissed her cheek and whispered. "Nothing I could ever do would be enough to deserve you."

* * *

Within a week Molly and Sherlock continued their quest. The rest of the targets were simple and no one had poisoned Molly again. Only a few kissed her and they were mostly simple pecks on the cheek or lips.

After a month they are taken out all the targets in that area. When they arrived at their next point they continued this routine. Sherlock flirted with the women and Molly with the men. Neither liked having to do this but they both knew it was just an act.

It took them three months to complete their mission. They had dismantled most of the web. Mycroft sent them both back to London for a much needed brake. They stayed at Molly's apartment. When they arrived they both collapsed on the couch. The mission had taken a tole on both of them. Mycroft gave them a three week brake.

Molly popped in a movie despite Sherlocks complaints. After about a half and hour of cuddling on the couch Sherlock spoke over the movie.

"I'm going to tell John I'm alive." Molly looked up at him in shock.

"Are you sure it's safe?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"Mycroft has informed me that the local threats have been taken care of. He deserves to know." Molly sighed and laid her head back on his chest.

"He's going to be pissed." She said laughing a little.

"Yeah I know. I'm going to bet the confrontation will end with a bloody nose." Molly giggled. Sherlock got up and grabbed his coat.

"Wait, we are going now?!" She asked, slightly annoyed since she wanted to finish her movie.

"Yup, come on grab your coat. I don't want to wait long." He said. Molly sighed as she put on her shoes and grabbed her coat. The pair walked out of Molly's apartment and hailed a cab.

"221B Baker Street." Sherlock told the driver. The car sped off to where Sherlock's grieving friend sat. Waiting for the miracle he asked for all those months ago.

* * *

**This chapter was shorter because... I actually don't have a good reason! lol. Anyway PPPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEE REVIEW! Follow and become minionlocked!**

**Expect a chapter by Thursday! **

**Love you all!**

**-Icemask **


	8. Chapter 8

**Helllooooo! Okay so I really want to get my reviews up SOOOOO**... **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! CRAZY WEEK!**

**In your review leave a one-shot Sherlolly idea. I will take the best one and right a one-shot for it!**

**Okay Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fanfic! (Except the medic team :-) )**

* * *

John Watson heard his front door open and a set of foot steps pound up the stairs followed by a set of light ones. He jumped up from his chair and faced the door. Standing in the doorway was his dead best friend Sherlock Holmes.

Backing away from the door John shouted "NO! GO AWAY! YOU'RE DEAD!" Sherlock shook his head and walked tword John.

"As you can see I'm very much alive." John shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"This is just another dream..." John said to himself while sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. Sherlock kneeled next to John and put a hand on his shoulder. John flinched at his touch causing Sherlock's heart to drop to his stomach.

"John, I promise I am real." John looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He threw his arms around Sherlock and pulled him into a tight embrace. Sherlock left his arms hanging at his side for a moment, not exactly sure of what to do. After a little while he hesitantly moved his arms around John. They both let go after what seemed an eternity and stood up facing each other at a loss for words. The silence in the apartment was deafening.

Molly's screech was heard throughout 221B, breaking the awkward silence. John has punched Sherlock in the face. The detective lay on the ground, with his hands covering his eye.

"Nice to see you too John." The detective retorted. John glared down at him.

"I thought you were dead! Do you know what you put me through?!" John shouted, Molly walked closer to John.

"John..." She started but John cut her off. Sherlock sat up but didn't say anything, just watching the conversation between Molly and John.

"And you knew this whole time!" He said pointing at her, his face changed looking hurt. "I mourned him. And you were at funeral." He said softly, "You watched Mrs. Hudson cry, you watched me cry, Lestrade..." He said sitting down. Tears began to run down Molly's face she ran across the room and wrapped her arms around John, sobbing into his shirt.

"I am so sorry! I... I..." She tried to explain, Sherlock stood up and explained for Molly.

"Moriarty set snipers on you, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson. If I didn't jump you would be killed." John's eyes got wide and he stared at Sherlock. He opened his mouth to speak but he had trouble getting the words out.

"S..s..so you... faked..." Sherlock waved his hand to cut him off.

"Of course I did, what's the fun in being dead?" Sherlock smirked. John stood up and walked over to Sherlock he put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad your back mate." John said as they awkwardly stared at each other. They both began to laugh and John grabbed Sherlock into a bear hug. Sherlock was stiff at first with his arms stuck to his sides, he hesitantly put his arms around John and awkwardly patted his back. Molly giggled at the scene that was unraveling before her. When John let Sherlock go the three adults laughed. None of them noticed the person standing in the door way.

"Sherlock!?" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out. Thankfully John caught her and put her on the couch. When she woke up they all explained the situation to her. There were tears and hugs all around. When Mrs. Hudson collected herself, she went and made them all a cuppa.

It was like old times, they resumed their life like the fall never happened. Mrs. Hudson soon went to back to her flat to go to bed. John, Molly and Sherlock stayed for a while longer telling John about their time while dismantling the network. After a few hours Molly fell asleep curled against Sherlock, he responed by wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap against his chest. John looked over at Molly and smiled.

"So you and Molly. You know I would never have guessed. I always thought you were asexual." Sherlock scoffed at John and looked fondly at Molly. He stroked her hair as he spoke.

"John, just because I find sentiment to be a weakness doesn't mean I am incapable of love." John laughed.

"I know, I know. Just be good to her." His face changed to a mix of concern and curiosity. "Sherlock, do you think one day... you might... you know... pop the question?" He asked sheepishly. Sherlock's face was un-readable. Scooping up Molly he headed for the door. Before he shut the door he turned to John and said.

"I don't want her to be hurt because of me. But, I don't think I could spend my life without her." Sherlock shut the door.

* * *

Sherlock managed to hail a cab, get into a lift up to the 8th floor, unlock Molly's flat, and lay her in the bed without letting her go. He changed his clothes deciding to skip the shirt and just wear pants. Climbing into bed he was met with a pair of doe eyes staring at his shirtless form. She scooted closer and layed her head on his chest when he laid down.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey." She replied. "So you actually carried me all the way from John's?" She asked smirking.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked. She looked up him and flipped over to face him.

"You know, I am wide awake. Considering I had a rather nice nap." Molly swung her leg over Sherlock and straddled his lap. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden boldness. Molly began to trace his pale toned chest and leaned in to kiss him. It was slow and teasing. Sherlock grabbed her rump and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, he responded by tugging at the hem of her shirt. They both heard a ding as Sherlocks phone singled that he had a text. Molly looked over and saw that it was a text from Lestrade. She handed him the phone so he could see.

_"Bastard." _Sherlock smiled at the text message.

"I'm guessing John told him, and gave him my number." He said. Molly leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"You know, I find your deductions extremely sexy..." He scoffed.

"Hardly a deduction. More like... MMMPHH!" She cut him off with a passionate kiss. Soon Sherlock got up to shut the door while passing the pile of clothes that seemed to accumulate on the floor.

* * *

Sherlock and Molly walked hand in to air port. They were met by John and Mrs. Hudson there to say goodbye before they went to continue their mission. When they all exchanged hugs and kisses. (Sherlock was rather annoyed by this.) They boarded the plane. Within a few hours they reached their next destination in Sydney Australia. Their hotel suit was larger than their last one. After they unpacked Molly said she was going to go out shopping for a few things she needed. She left with a body guard of course.

Sherlock sat in his mind palace while Molly was out. He ran into Molly's room and threw the door open. The room was much bigger, several square feet bigger. The shelf, was halfway full with binders filled to the brim with papers and photos. Molly sat on the couch reading a book with the necklace around her neck. He stayed there for a while, just soaking in the feeling of her. Getting up to leave he saw another small detail that he missed.

On the side table where he first found the necklace, he found a ring box. Inside lay a simple but elegant ring. He nodded his head and left the room. Sitting up from the chair he had reclined in, he grabbed his coat and left the hotel. He whipped out his phone and searched for the nearest jewelry store.

* * *

Molly weaved in and out of the isles of the supermarket. The body guard following close behind. After she got everything she needed she stopped by the pharmacy.

_"Crap, how am I going to get rid of the body guard while I get what I need here?" _As if he could read her mind the man stopped and spoke in a soft voice.

"Ms. I will wait here for you." She let go a breath she didn't know she was holding and thanked the young man. Running through the isles she grabbed five small packets and met him back by the check out line.

When she returned to the suit she saw a note on the counter from Sherlock.

_Out to get a coupled things._ _Be back soon. _

_-SH_

Molly sighed with relief as she ran into the bathroom and shut the door. She left the bathroom, after fifteen minuets she went back into the bathroom and was met with two bold lines staring back at her. She tried again and was met with the two lines once again. She ran out of the bathroom and flung herself on the bed as her body shook with sobs.

Molly was pregnant.

* * *

Sherlock arrived back at the suit with the box in his pocket. He went over the small speech he would say to her, he stopped when he heard the sound of muffled sobs in the bedroom. Practically running he threw open the door and saw Molly sobbing into a pillow. Sherlock went over and sat next to her and placed his hand on her back.

"Molly what happened?" He asked beginning to feel uneasy. She simply pointed to the night stand. He picked up the positive pregnancy test and stared at it.

"It's mine." He said. Molly nodded her head and sat up. Wiping her tears, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his chest.

"Sherlock I'm scared." He wrapped his arms around her and whispered.

"You will be a great mother. I won't leave you. I promise." She nodded and sat back up. Sherlock stood up, deciding to throw away his speech, he kneeled down on his knee and said.

"Molly, I love you. I would be more than glad to raise a family with you and spend the rest of my life with you." Molly gasped and covered her mouth his her hands. Tears began to run down her cheeks. Sherlock pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Molly will you marry me?"

* * *

**Thats all people! Well for this chapter. I have WAY more to write. Oh an I really don't want to write any sex scenes. Lol**

**Please review and leave your ideas!**

**Okay! R&R! Love you all! **

**Bye!**

**-Icemask**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLER! Anyway, currently listening to a radio inter of Benedict . I'm falling asleep at the computer... **

**Anyway I had a lot of comments that the last chapter went by really quickly. Yes I did, it was intentional. I have an awesome story plan coming around but I wanted to finish this one first...**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Molly proudly showed off her ring to her colleagues and family. She was practically on the Facebook all the time talking to friends and family and discussing the engagement. Sherlock loathed the social networking site, he found it rather wasteful. And also because it seemed to take up most of Molly's time lately. After a few days everyone was aware of the engagement. The only people aware of the pregnancy were Sherlock, Molly, John, Mrs. Hudson, Molly's mom, and her best friend Mary. They took the news rather well, congratulating the couple. John said it would help him grow as a boyfriend and a person in general.

Sherlock was pouting about the Facebook "trauma" when Molly started to get morning sickness. She often spent time in the bathroom and moaning on the couch. At about noon she started to feel better. Sherlock quickly eased into the schedule of getting Molly drinks and ice pops to help ease the nausea.

It was about 8:00am when Sherlock walked into the living room and found Molly as usual, laying on the couch feeling rather sick. He dropped the bag containing the ice pops she sent him to get. He walked over to her and was surprised to find fat tears running down her face. Her arm was draped across her eyes and she was clutching the side of the couch.

Sherlock walked over to Molly and sat down next to her. He began to rub her thigh tenderly.

"Molly what's wrong." She let out a shaky breath and practically groaned her entire sentence.

"This damn sickness..." More tears trickled down her face. Sherlock scooped her up and cradled her while stroking her hair. Much to his surprise she pushed him away and stood up. Molly seemed... offended?

"I don't need you babying me all the time! I'm a grown woman I can handle myself!" She stormed out of the living room and shut the door. Sherlock sat on the couch completely clueless and shocked. After collecting himself he picked up his phone and called John. It only took two rings before John picked up.

"Hey Sherlock! How's it going on your mission?" Sherlock scoffed at John's attempt at small talk.

"Not the point, I need answers." John sighed.

"OK, tell me what happened." Sherlock took a deep breath.

"I came home from an early morning craving errand to find Molly groaning on the couch. She had her arm across her eyes and said she was having a really bad reaction to the morning sickness."

"Okay so why are you calling me?" John asked slightly annoyed. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'm getting to that. So you know I... Cradled her, you know the usual to help her feel better. But she pushed me away and told me to stop babying her and that she was a grown woman who didn't need help."

John began to laugh on the other line. Sherlock was not pleased by his reaction to his news.

"John, this is not the time to act like a child! I need help! Yes I'm admitting to needing your help!" John just laughed harder.

"Sh...Sher..Sherlock! I just cant..." He continued to laugh. Sherlock let out an annoyed sigh and waited for John to calm down.

"John, are you finished?" Sherlock asked, considering he was rather pissed.

"Yeah. Sherlock her hormones are raging. This causes extreme mood swings. How did you not know this?" Sherlock scoffed.

"Deleted it." John laughed again. Sherlock hung up the phone annoyed.

_"Goodness why does he find this so amusing?" _Sherlock picked up his laptop and began researching more about pregnancy so he doesn't have to call John again.

After what seemed like 10 minuets Molly came running out of the bedroom and wrapped her arms around Sherlocks neck and began to cry. He inwardly groaned.

"Sherlock I am so sorry! I feel so horrible for saying that to you!" She began to cry again. Grabbing her shoulders Sherlock pushed her away so her could see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying. Sherlock sighed, he was completely at a loss of how to handle this.

"Molly, you're just hormonal right now. This will blow over." She nodded her head and nestled into his chest.

"I'm really sleepy. Do you mind?" He opened his mouth but she beat him to it.

"I'm not going to move so what you say really doesn't matter." And she fell asleep.

* * *

After a few hours Molly awoke. Rubbing her eyes she saw that she was in the bedroom, Sherlock must have carried her into the bedroom. She walked into the living room to find Sherlock in his mind palace. He must have been storing the new information from his research on pregnancy. Molly went into the kitchen to grab a ice-pop that he got for her earlier.

"Molly, would you rather wait until after the baby for our wedding or before?" Molly jumped when at his sudden question.

"Uhmmm... Defiantly before and soon before I get big." He nodded.

"So how about three weeks?" Molly coughed.

"Sorry... Three weeks? That's pretty soon." He waved his hand as if dismissing her concern.

"Mycroft has the connections to put together your dream wedding." She raised her eyebrows.

"He can do that?" He scoffed.

"Of course! He's Mycroft." Molly chuckled then stopped suddenly.

"Wait, how are we going to pay for it?" He rolled his eyes.

"Mycroft." He simply stated seeming slightly annoyed. Molly's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No! No! I can't take his money!" Sherlock smirked. Leave it to Molly to be concerned about the money.

"He already offered. I just got off the phone with him." Molly covered her mouth as tears ran down her face. Sherlock groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was already exhausted from this mornings hormone mood swings. How much longer will it last?

Molly laughed and came into the living room to hug him. She planted a kiss on his cheek and whispered. "Thank you." He scoffed.

"For what?" She chuckled.

"For being so amazing..." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. Molly wrapped her hands into his hair. The kiss deepened, but the kiss ended abruptly when Molly pulled away covering her mouth with both hands and rushed into the bathroom. He heard her retching into the bathroom.

Sherlock sighed disappointed. Walking into the bathroom he saw her small frame shaking on the floor. He scooped her up and placed her on the bed. She cuddled into his chest as he laid beside her.

"I love you..." She whispered falling asleep. He sighed and whispered back.

"Obviously... And so do I..."

* * *

**Well Molly's pregnancy is not turning out the greatest... Lol. **

**Okay expect a new story soon! I will continue this one of course but I have an idea that must be written! **

**Okay lovelies! ALLONSY!**

**-Icemask **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Okay, please check out my new story "Eyes are the window to the soul." Okay? Okay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"No! I could never wear that dress! Oh my gosh no!" Molly looked horrified over at her friend Mary as they sat in front of the computer together looking at wedding gowns. Sherlock and Molly packed up their bags and headed back to Lodon after they realized work would get done since Molly was pregnant. Mary had phoned Molly asking if they could get together and plan the wedding. She immediately said yes and demanded that they fly back to London that night. Considering Molly's recent mood swings, he wasn't about to complain.

Molly and Mary continued looked through dresses. After some time Molly noticed something different about the petite blond. She seemed happier, almost lighter.

"Mary, whats up?" Mary looked back at her shocked. Sherlock peeked out of the kitchen wearing safety goggles and gloves, Molly's sudden question grabbed his attention.

"What are you talking about." Molly flashed a _"You know exactly what I am talking about look." _Mary replied with a _"I'm with someone" _look. Sherlock just watched extremely intrigued by this method of communication. He was completely lost as to what they were talking about. He was guessing it had something to do with Mary and her love life.

Molly gasped and covered her mouth, she said "No way!" while giving her friend a _"That's just adorable!"_. Mary swatted her arm and gave her a look that said _"Shut up..." _Molly's look changed and she slight glance at Sherlock, any normal person would have missed it. Mary eyes got wide and she shook her head no. Sherlock cocked his head in confusion, then it all clicked. Oh... He ran to grab his phone and dialed Johns number. A grin not unlike that of the cheshire cat adorned his face with his sudden discovery.

John picked up the phone after what felt like an eternity.

"What Sherlock." Sherlock moved into the living room so he could boast about his discovery.

"John you didn't tell me about your recent relationship with Mary Morstan!"

Molly's hand had made contact with her face. Mary gasped and jumped up.

"Dammit Molly! You and your detective boyfriend!" Mary walked over to Sherlock and grabbed the phone from Sherlock, he stood there with a look of confusion and amusement at the boldness of the petite blond.

"John! I told you he wouldn't take long!" She nodded a few times then hung up the phone. She ran to the door and grabbed her coat, before she left she gave Molly a look that said _"Call me later..." _And she ran out of the house. Sherlock bagan to laugh but was silenced when Molly glared daggers at him. He straighten himself and looked back at Molly, the playful gleam still in his eyes.

"I assume that Mary is upset with me." He said to Molly. She got up and went into the bedroom.

"No shit Sherlock!" She shouted on her way in and shut the door. He walked into the bedroom and peeked his head in. Molly was sitting on the bed with her back facing him. Walking over he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Squeals and giggles were heard throughout the house as Sherlock twirled Molly around and laid her on the bed. His lips travled between her lips and neck.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked in between kisses. She pouted.

"Yes, but your making it very hard!" He looked up and her and pouted, Molly melted at his gaze. "Okay fine I forgive you!" He beamed at her and moved up to kiss her.

She quickly covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom. He quickly followed behind to hold her hair up as she vomited into the toilet. After she finished she wiped her face and brushed her teeth.

"This baby has become a rather large disruption." He said while pouting. Molly crossed the room and straddled his lap.

"Well in nine months it will be cry's and diaper changes instead of me vomiting into the toilet. She giggled as Sherlock wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her again.

* * *

**It's short I know! Sorry! But I just wanted to give you all a little treat :-) **


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLOO! Sorry for the delay! Working hard with school and life in general! Thanks SO MUCH for the reviews guys! **

**ANYWHO enjoy!**

* * *

"But why John! Yes I understand that it's 'Classy' but I _refuse _to wear a bowtie!" John sighed, he knew that taking Sherlock to get fitted for his tux would be a complete and udder headache. Overall everything went well until the designer brought out several bowties. Sherlock immediately said no, actually he said a lot of things that would make any tailer burst into tears and run out the door. Thankfully Mycroft picked a tailor that would not be hurt by Sherlocks nasty comments.

The tailor sighed and rubbed his chin, obviously frustrated. John, grabbed Sherlocks arms and walked out of the room giving the tailor an apologetic look as he said.

"Give us a minuet." Once they were in the fitting rooms John turned to Sherlock.

"What the bloody hell Sherlock! Can't you just wear a bowtie!" Sherlock sneered.

"I will never wear a bowtie! They are absolutely ridiculous!" John huffed and grabbed his phone, he dialed up Molly. After a few short rings Molly answered.

"What did he do now?" Molly asked. John pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"He won't wear a bowtie." To Johns astonishment Molly laughed. "Molly this isn't the time." After Molly caught her breath she said,

"John, I know why he won't wear a bowtie." John sighed with relief. "Because I said sometime this week while watching Doctor Who, 'Oh that bowtie is absolutely sexy.' He's jealous of the actor Matt Smith!" John doubled over in laughter at the statement. He said goodbye to Molly and was met with Sherlock staring daggers.

"This isn't funny John." John simply grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the tailor.

"Yeah Sherlock you're wearing a bowtie. And let's make it red."

* * *

Molly looked at over at the woman standing in the mirror. She almost couldn't believe she was looking at her own reflection. The woman in the mirror was beautiful, she seemed confident, strong, and elegant. All her life Molly has felt clumsy and in no way elegant. When it came to confidence she had the same amount of confidence as a mouse. Beauty never came across her mind as a synonym to her personality.

But looking in the mirror at that point and seeing the things she always wished she could be and could achieve, tears welled up in her eyes. Even the thought that the woman in the mirror was her was overwhelming. Maybe; just maybe; for the first time in her life; Molly felt, well, beautiful. For the majority of her relationship with Sherlock, she felt like he should have a tall, fit, and attractive blonde girl at his side as opposed to her. A mousy, small, pathologist.

But this thought, made her love him all the more. The fact that the brilliant, handsome, and perfectly imperfect consulting detective wanted to spend the rest of his life with Molly. This fact, ensured Molly, that Sherlock loved her. That he _truly _loved Molly. And now staring at the woman the in the mirror, she felt she could finally give him the woman he deserves.

* * *

"Bloody hell Sherlock calm down!" John said as he grabbed Sherlocks shoulders, stopping his rambling and rapid pacing across and room. Sherlock finally calmed down and sat down in the chair. Careful not to crease his tux.

"Oh God John! Why must I wear this bloody bowtie!" He exclaimed in frustration Sadly, this was one of the many things on Sherlocks mind at the moment. The largest being the women about to walk down the isle in approximately 25 minuets. No, 24 minuets and 23, 22, 21...

"Sherlock! I understand it's your wedding day but this is a bit ridiculous!" John sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Ok Sherlock, you're going to walk out to start the ceremony in 10 minuets. Just relax, okay? For me? No for Molly." Sherlock sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"John... What if she doesn't show up? What if she realizes that marrying a man like me is a terrible bondage? John... I really just... scared." John sat like a gaping fish. Sherlock? Scared? The great mighty Sherlock holmes consulting detective... Scared?! Well this is new, I guess that weddings brought out so many different things in people. John leaned down as if he was talking to a small child.

"Sherlock, Molly will never leave you. That woman loves you more than anything or anyone else. She will not leave you. I promise." Sherlock rolled his eyes and pushed John aside.

"Honestly John I'm not a child." He looked at his watch and strolled over to the door. He paused, his hand sitting over the knob, he turned back to his friend. Looking back at John, Sherlock realized that this man has done so much for him. Everything he is today, everything he achieved, was made possible because John walked into his life. Sherlock knew he owed this man so much.

Walking over to John, Sherlock placed his hands on Johns shoulders. John raised an eyebrow at Sherlocks odd behavior. He was even more surprised when Sherlock pulled him into a tight, awkward embrace. John chuckled at Sherlocks attempt to be sentimental and kind. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock shortly before he pulled away. Patting Sherlock on the shoulder John smiled.

"Good luck Sherlock." Sherlock smiled.

"Won't need it."

* * *

"Oh my God Mary I cannot handle this." Molly sat fidgeting with her nails, her stomach churning with excitement. "I cannot wait to start. How much longer?" Mary sighed, Molly had asked this question numerous time in the past 15 minuets.

"5 minuets Molly... Oh my gosh are you okay?!" Mary exclaimed as she watched the color drain from Molly's face. She ran over and embraced her friend.

"Mary... What if... He leaves? What if he decides he doesn't want to marry me?" Mary chuckled.

"Molly everyone has this thought pass through their minds." Mary turned Molly to face her. She looked into her friends eyes and didn't see concern or distress. She saw a woman who was honestly just going through wedding jitters.

"Molly Sherlock is a man who does and says what he means and truly feels. You think that he wouldn't mean everything he said to you? Even giving you a ring? Come on Molly knock it off. He loves you and he won't be going anywhere!" Molly grinned.

"Mary I can't tell you how much I love you right now!" The girls embraced, when they let go they heard the music start. The bridesmaids and groomsmen lined up. John and Mary, Mycroft and his wife, and Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. Mary winked at Molly before they walked into the church.

When Molly walked out she watched the whole church turn and look at her. Her cheeks flushed with the attention from the large mass of people. When she finally got the guts to look at Sherlock she saw the most amazing thing.

A tear run down his cheek.

* * *

Sherlock's stomach was churning with impatience. He felt as though every groomsmen and bridesmaid walked slower than turtles. He wanted to shout at the men and women to walk faster!

But as soon as he saw his pathologist walk into the church, his breath caught in his throat. He saw this amazing young woman's cheeks flush with the attention and chuckled on the inside. Her smile, her eyes, the dress. And the fact that this woman was willing to say the words "I do." And spend the rest of his life with him, brought tears to his eyes.

Molly, his pathologist.

_His _Molly.

**His **pathologist.

And he was hers.

* * *

**YAY OKay! So come back for the wedding and more yummy flufff. **

**Thanks so much! And again sorry for the wait! PLEASE REVIEW!**

CONTEST: Leave a one shot idea for Sherlolly and I will take the best three and write them into oneshots!

**SO FIRE AWAY!**

**Tumblr: Icemask221b **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Minions! IM BACK **

* * *

"Nope." Sherlock said with a goofy grin as he snatched away Molly's glass of wine. She looked up at him with a pout on her lips and then remembered. She smiled and thanked him. Sherlock smiled back and leaned in to kiss Molly. She still couldn't believe that it was all real. Sherlock was hers and she was his.

"Molly!" Turning around she saw Mary walking over to her. Mary was also dragging John along with her. Molly smiled, they were so good together. The sweet military doctor and the high energy pediatrician. When Mary reached the newly weds she took Sherlocks hand and stalked to the dance floor while flashing Molly a _"I'm giving him THE TALK look". _Molly flashed her a _"Be my guest."_

John looking extremely confused looked over to Sherlock who returned the look. Sherlock decided to just go with whatever Mary was planning on doing with him. Then it all clicked: Mary is Molly's bestfriend meaning she looks out for Molly. He's getting the talk. The music started, and he placed a hand on her waist while she rested hers on his shoulder. It was a slow song so they were easily able to have a conversation while they danced. Mary looked up at him and smiled.

"Sherlock I bet you know why I pulled you away from Molly." Sherlock smirked.

"Yes... I presume I am getting the talk. Mary I can assure you-" But Mary cut him off.

"No, if Molly is ever hurt by you, I will make sure it's a perfect murder." She said with a large smile. Sherlock chuckled.

"If I ever hurt Molly than please, make my murder one to remember." They both laughed, after the song Mary returned Sherlock and gave Molly an _"It's all good."_

Molly replied with _"I knew it would be." _Sherlock wrapped his long arms around Molly's petite waist and kissed her cheek. The night was dying out and only a handful of people were left. Sherlock leaned into to Molly's ear and whispered.

"Let's get away while we still can." She giggled and turned to give Sherlock a quick kiss.

"Agreed." They sneaked out of the building to an awaiting limo. Thankfully the view from the driver was obscured with a tainted window. Sadly for the driver, it was not sound proof...

* * *

"Where are they?" John said as he looked around the room scanning the 20 or so people left for his friend.

"I think they left. I'm not surprised, Sherlock seemed antsy." They both laughed. John offered his arm to his girlfriend and they both walked out of the building. After a short taxi ride, they ended up at their favorite park and decided to take a walk. When they reached the bridge they stopped at the bridge to gaze out at the beautiful clear reflection on the water. Mary couldn't look away it was so beautiful.

John on the other hand couldn't keep his mind still. He kept fingering the box in his pocket. _Just remember what Sherlock said you moron. _He looked over the Mary and smiled. This strong, energetic, beautiful, smart, and loving woman was _his. _She was the first woman he met that actually put up with his man-child of a best friend. She knew that Sherlock was like a brother and he was always going to be a part of his life. He felt so grateful that understood that, and also respected it.

_Just remember what Sherlock said earlier._ John gently grabbed Mary's arm and turned her around to face him while getting down on one knee. He pulled out the ring box, but before he could say anything he felt Mary's lips on his. His eyes got wide with the sudden interruption John decided to just go with it. When they pulled away Mary pulled him up while tears filled her eyes. She embraced him and whispered.

"Yes! A million times yes." John laughed and wiped away a tear.

_Screw the speech, this is better. _

* * *

**Several hours earlier**

John sighed knowing that his friend was finally calmed down. As Sherlock was walking out the door he turned around and faced John.

"She is going to say yes." With a smirk he left the room to go to the main hall where the ceremony was going to take place. John smiled and walked out to meet his soon to be fiancee.

* * *

**HEY! I know it's short but WTH. I needed to get another chapter out. I saw Startreck tonight. It was a wonderful reminder of why I am in love with Benedict Cumberbatch. :-)**

**THANKS FOR ALL THESE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR. I am so happy! Lets keep making that number higher! :-) **

**R&R! **

**THANKS AGAIN!**

-Icemask 


	13. Chapter 13

**HEYO  
ENJOY MY MINIONS**

* * *

"Sherlock! I'm not taking this!" Molly threw the extremely lacy bra and underwear at Sherlocks head. The bra covered almost nothing and she blushed when she found it in her suitcase. Taking it out she turned around to find the outfit back in her suit case. This went on for about five more times.

"But Molly..." She looked at him and cut him off.

"No!" He pouted and went into the living room and came back with a bag full of lingerie. Molly gaped at the amount of lacy underthings were in the bag. The variety was astonishing. Pinks, blues, purples, reds, blacks, any color you name it. There must have been at least 50 pairs.

"Sherlock, am I now some sort of full time stripper?" Her question was met with a scowl.

"No they are for you and me. I get bored I like variety." Molly shrugged has Sherlock continued packing for their honeymoon around the world. It would last around 80 days as they travled to different sites and cities. When all the bags were packed and ready to go they headed for the airport.

They got through the airport as quickly as possible. Mycroft allowed them to take one of the private jets for their trip around the world. When they arrived in the Canada, they crashed in the hotel suit.

Molly and Sherlock were lying down in the bed. With her head on his chest, Sherlock stroked her back as they chatted.

"You know, you being rich and all has it's perks." She felt the small chuckle rumble through her body, Molly absolutly loved his voice. It was so deep and smooth. Almost like a jaguar trapped in a cello.

"Yes you could say that." They sat in silence for a few moments until Molly started cramping. She hopped off and truged into the bathroom. After a few minuets she came back out and jumped back onto the bed. _Probably the airplane peanuts. _Within a few moments she was claimed by sleep just like her husband.

* * *

Sherlock stirred and woke from his dreamless sleep. His chest felt very light and cold, he realized that Molly wasn't there. Sitting up he saw her in the bathroom putting her up in a high ponytail. Gone were the lounge clothes from the plane. They were replaced by a pair of dark skinny jeans, knee high boots, a long sleeve shirt, and a purple insulated vest with fur on the neck and bottom. The slight bump in her stomach made him smile.

Looking over her shoulder Molly noticed Sherlock watching her and flashed him a bright smile.

"Morning Sherly." He frowned, Oh no she could not call him that, absolutely not.

"Don't call me Sherly." Removing the sheets he shuffled out of bed and grabbed an outfit from his suitcase. When he changed into a warm outfit, he met Molly in the sitting room. She was sitting on the couch talking to her friend. A bright smile adorned her face followed by squeals and laughs. She quickly finished the phone call and turned to Sherlock. Running over to him she wrapped her arms around him kissed his cheek.

"John proposed to Mary!" Sherlock smirked and kissed her cheek.

"I know, he was carrying a ring box in his pocket. Hard to miss." She smacked his arm and crossed the room to grab her purse. Hand in hand they left the hotel to start their busy and exciting day.

* * *

"Can we eat here? I heard it's a really good restaurant." Sherlock nodded as they walked into the brightly colored restaurant. After about an hour the newly weds left the restaurant with scowls on their faces.

"Yeah not a good restaurant." They both chuckled and decided to take a walk through the park. Hand in hand the love birds caught many looks and smiles from strangers that passed by. One guy actually asked to take their photo for his blog. They happily agreed. After about a half an hour they decided to see a show.

Walking into the theater they watched a wonderful concert by the local opera house. Sherlock knew most of the tunes and was rather impressed by the performance. The most shocking was a youth chorus that was lead by a young Brazilian Meastro. The chorus was fantastic. A young girl stole the show with her solo.

Leaving the house they saw that it was nearly 10:00pm at night. They were both very tired considering the time difference. Heading back to their hotel room they crashed for the night.

While cuddled up against Sherlock, Molly leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you Sherlock." He smiled and looked at her through droopy eyes. This woman was so amazing. Even though he was a complete dick and most times, she still loved him. The best part was she wouldn't have him any other way. Well, he could be a little nicer at most times, but she loved him for who he was. That's what really mattered.

He stroked her hair and replied, "I love you more." Molly was almost asleep but she managed to mutter.

"I love you most."

* * *

Molly woke up in the middle of the when she felt sharp pains in her stomach. She thought she just might be having a bad reaction to the food. Stumbling into bathroom she plopped onto the toilet and looked down at her pants and inner thighs.

She screamed Sherlocks name as she saw the blood covering her legs and pants.

* * *

Sherlock sat straight up in his bed when he heard Molly scream. Whipping the blanket off the bed he looked down at the large pool of blood on the sheets. Many thought ran through his mind at this point.

Through Sherlocks carrier as a consulting detective, he faced many life or death situations. Every time his mind was clear, he was always able to find a clever solution. Always able to get out of it. Never did his mind run in crazy circles. Never did he panic. He never panicked, he never panicked, never ever, ever, never, never, never...

His thoughts were interrupted as Molly shouted his name again. Finally able to take action he ran into the bathroom to find a sobbing Molly on the floor covered in blood. He wrapped his arms around his bloody wife as she clawed at his shirt. Her small body shook with sob. After a few moments his shirt was covered in blood and tears.

Over and over again Molly kept saying "I'm so sorry." And "It's gone..." Her body shook and shook with sobs. The emotions that flooded through Sherlock were more painful than the blood covering the floor. He knew, that no matter how many times he tried, he could never delete the image of Molly covered in blood sobbing on the bathroom floor.

A fat tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another, and another. Taking shaky breaths he embraced his sobbing wife. She was his lifeline, no matter how many tears rolled down her body, she anchored him. Keeping him safe, keeping him sane.

Her cries began to subside as her energy and tears ran out. But she continued to say the same things over and over.

"It's gone Sherlock... I'm so sorry." Stroking her hair he softly replied.

"I know Molly. I know."

* * *

They cleaned up Molly and all the blood. Sherlock phoned Mycroft and briefly relayed what happened. Mycroft set up an immediate trip back to London to have Molly checked by one of his most trusted Doctors.

When they got back to London and Molly finished her appointment, they headed back to Molly's apartment. She sat on the couch looking down at the paperwork from the doctor. One word stood out to most.

Miscarriage.

Sherlock felt a sharp pain in his chest watching the pain and sadness pass through her eyes. Tears began to run her cheeks and onto the paper in her lap. He crossed the living room and embraced Molly in his arms.

"Molly, I love you..." He felt her smile against his chest.

"I love you more." Sherlock kissed her head and stroked her hair

"I love you most." Lifting her chin up he closed the distance between them kissed Molly deeply. The kiss lingered but was quickly interuppeted when his phone dinged. He reached down to check it and found a text from John.

**Sherlock I heard about what happened. I am so sorry... Meet me at Gregs office, he wants to talk to you.**

**JW**

Sherlock quickly replied that he was on his way. He kissed Molly goodbye and grabbed his coat from the arm chair. When he opened the door he found Mary pushing past him and embracing Molly. Knowing that Molly was in good hands he left the apartment and rushed to meet John and Greg.

* * *

Upon arriving at the station he walked into the lobby to find John and Lestrade. When the two men walked noticed Sherlock, John quickly closed the distance and tightly embraced his friend.

"I am really sorry Sherlock." To Johns surprise, Sherlock hugged him back.

"It's okay. It will get better, I married a strong woman." John laughed and let go of Sherlock. Lestrade had joined them and lightly embraced Sherlock muttering an awkward apology. It was hard for Lestrade to fathom Sherlock being a father. Even him being married was like an episode of the Twilight zone.

The conversation was interrupted as Donovan walked into the station with a young teenage girl locked in handcuffs. Donovan was carrying a tattered backpack with her. Walking over to the men completely oblivious as to what they were talking about.

Lestrade grabbed the bag and opened it up. He passed it to Sherlock and John.

"Drug dealer. I'm surprised someone as young as you got caught up in all of this. It makes me sad to see such a young girl doing drugs." Lestrade explained. The young girl scowled. It was quickly replaced with shock when Sherlock spoke.

"Dealer, yes, but not doing the drugs. In fact this girl wanted to get arrested." The young girls draw dropped and the other three people turned to face Sherlock.

"What are you talking about?" Donovan said. Sherlock smirked as the adrenaline rushed through his system.

"This young girl wanted to get arrested." Turning to the young girl he asked her.

"So, how long have you been forced to deal drugs?"

* * *

**DON'T KILL MEE! OKKAY ANYWAY PLEASEREVIEW AND FOLLOW! PM'S ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

**ICEMASK**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Thanks so much for all your support! Ok so looking for some fan art related to this fic...**

**Leave links in reviews! Remember I love you all! You're super important to me. **

**I will shout out my fav! **

**Okay warning. Sherlock is picking up this case! Yes there will be plenty of Sherlolly but also some case stuff! :-)**

**ENJOY MINIONS. **

* * *

"What?" Lestrade, John, Donovan, and the young girl all said in unison. Every person wore a different expression. Lestrade's said _Oh my gosh really? _John's face said _Oh my gosh not again. _Donovan's face screamed _Piss off. _The young girls face was shocked. Looking at these expressions painted a large smirk on his face. Sherlock faced Lestrade who outwardly groaned at the sight of Sherlock's smirk.

"Detective, I do believe there is an interrogation room available? I think we should have a talk with this young lady." The girl straightened up at being called a young lady. Apparently the name gave her a small sense of dignity. The five people walked across the halls to the room. When they got to the room Lestrade took a seat across from the young girl, Donovan and John stood by the door. Not surprisingly, Sherlock stood towering over the table. Since she was sitting down and everyone was calm and collected, he was now able to actually process the girl sitting in front of him.

_Young, about 14 years old. Bags under eyes, sleep deprivation. Brushed hair... It's quite thick, Auburn and wavy. All natural, raggy clothes, suffers from extreme stress. Bruises around eye and cheek, beaten..._

"Stop that." Sherlock snapped out of his trance to find the girl looking at him. She spoke with a American accent, probably from New York. Now that his mind was off the deductions he actually looked at this young girl from a different point of view. Her pail and freckled skin sported many bruises. Punches, bruises from finger tips... It was heart wrenching. The girl spoke again. "It's really starting to make me uncomfortable."

Donovan scoffed. "Get used to it. He does it to everyone." The girl looked over at Donovan with a look that was a mix of irritation and frustration.

"What makes you think that I am everybody else?" John stifled a laugh while Lestrade just let it rip, soon, John and Lestrade were both laughing. Donovan walked out of the room extremly pissed while Sherlock look amused.

"Okay! Okay! Phew! You're a keeper!" Lestrade said patted the girl on the shoulder. She winced as he touched her causing John and Lestrade to calm down. Before they could ask any questions the young girl turned to Sherlock and asked him.

"How did you know I wanted to get arrested?" Sherlock took a deep breath to begin is usual routine of deductions. Adrenaline rushed through his system as he felt the comforting feeling of a good case. Since Molly's recent miscarriage left him in a distraught state, the familiar feeling of adrenaline felt calming. He could finally think clearly since the tragic event.

"First off you have an obscene amount of drugs in your bag just screaming to be noticed. You were arrested in broad daylight, I am guessing at a local park? Yes? Okay moving on. You also have multiple bruises, showing me, that you have an abusive authoritative figure. So you wouldn't want to slip up unless you wanted to get away. Am I wrong?" The young girl shook her head confirming Sherlocks accusations. The young girl turned looked away and spoke again.

"You are correct. I am forced to sell drugs and I also have an abusive authoritative figure." Sherlock began to pace the room. He removed his coat because it was getting rather hot in the room. Looking back over at the girl he saw she was wearing a baggy sweat shirt. She was also sweating...

"Remove your coat please." The girl stiffened and her eyes got wider, but she obeyed. When her coat was removed the sight made all of the men gasp. She wore a tank top, that showed lovebites all over her shoulders and neck. The girl swiped her thick auburn hair into a high ponytail to show more lovebites covering her pail skin. Some were fresh, others were old and faded. She was very thin caused by malnutrition. Before Sherlock could say anything the young girl spoke.

"Yes I am forced to sell drugs. I don't do them though, the only drugs in my system are the forced ones." John pinched the bridge of his nose. "I did want to get arrested, it took months of building trust. Actually it took 4 years..." Tears began to fill her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. "Four years ago, I was kidknapped in New York walking home from school. Since then I have been moved all around the world. We seemed to stay here the longest. Thankfully I got away. It was the hardest choice of my life." The tears welled up again and begant to roll down her cheeks. "I left them all... All the other girls." She took a sharp intake of breath as tears began gushing down her cheeks.

John walked over and put a hand on her shoulder only to retract it quickly as she winced. Sherlock sent John a look saying _Bad Idea. _The young girl quickly composed herself. Sherlock spoke before she could continue.

"What's your name." The young girl looked up at him with large green eyes.

"Sky... My name is Sky." With that Sherlock grabbed his coat.

"Keep her here. I will return in a short moment." And he walked out of the room and out of the station to hail a taxi. The cabbie turned around and face Sherlock.

"Where to?" Sherlock told him Molly's adress and they set off.

* * *

Molly was finished a cup of tea when Sherlock burst through the door. Mary left only a few minuets ago, already late for her shift. To Molly's surprise Sherlock quickly crossed the room and gathered Molly into his arms. It was not an embrace of comfort for her, but for him. The recent miscarriage was a shock to them both. But during the entire tragedy, Sherlock was ALWAYS comforting Molly. Not vice versa.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks and onto Molly's shirt. Then she knew something happened at the station. Something that truley hurt Sherlock. When Molly first met Sherlock, actually only until shortly after their relationship, Sherlock never cried. Or rarely showed any emotion at all. But since they began getting close, Sherlock showed to actually be full of emotion. Molly was just the only one to ever see it.

"Sherlock what happened?" He took a shaky breath.

"Young girl about 14. Trafficking victim, only way she could escape was getting arrested." Molly gasped.

"Is she okay?" Sherlock sighed and let go of Molly and sat down on the couch.

"Other than the 30 or something lovebites all over her neck, chest, and shoulders. Along with bruises, cuts and scraped from being abused. And four years of being not only beaten but sold to several men every night..." He looked up at Molly with eyes full of pain.

"Then yes she's fine." Molly crossed the room and hugged Sherlock again. It wasn't long before she captured his lips with hers. She wanted to help him, help him feel better...

Help him forget.

* * *

**OHHHH! Do you like where this is going? I DO! Leave your thoughts in the reviews! :-) Thanks for the support!  
**

**:-) I LOVVVEE YOUU MINOINS! BYE!**

**-Skyler **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! I hope you guys are liking my newest character Sky... Tell me what you think of her in the reviews!**

* * *

Sherlock walked back into the station the next day but with Molly trailing behind him. He took her along not just for his own comfort, but for Sky's. Having another female in the room (Other than Donovan. More like a woman who actually was considerate of other peoples feelings.) would ease the traumatized girl.

Sky had been moved to a safe house for the time being. Lestrade and Donovan were considering putting her into a foster home until they could contact her family. Sherlock wasn't there to see Sky though, Lestrade had called him asking him to come to his office, then they would all go over to the safe house and take Sky out to lunch.

When Sherlock arrived at Lestrades office multiple pictures of men were hung up through his office. Probably close to about 150 of them. Molly gasped at the sight of some of the men. She grabbed Sherlocks arm and whispered.

"I did several of their autopsies. I thought it was just nothing..." Sherlock removed her iron grip from his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Lestrade looked at them and smiled. The thought of Sherlock and Molly still boggled his mind.

Sherlock met Lestrade's gaze, silently asking him for his explanation. Lestrade sighed and began.

"These are only about half of the men who died this month. They all seemed have health failures we suspect its a untraceable poison. Most of the men had heavy alcohol traces in their blood stream so we assumed that had a role in the death. But when more started popping about not only in London, but as far as Crawly, you can say we got suspicious . No one truly knows what they had been doing. But the majority of the men's lovers/wives/girlfriends suspected that they were cheating on them or seeing other woman. Weird huh?"

Sherlock nodded... rather strange. He asked Lestrade if her could take the photos but took them even when Lestrade said to wait for copies. After that they left Lestrades office and drove to the safe house where Sky was. They met John there and the five people went to lunch. When Molly first saw the young girl she began to cheer up. Running over to the girl she embraced her. Sky sat there rather awkwardly and then noticed the look of affection Sherlock gave Molly. Lifting up her hand she pointed to her ring finger than the Molly who was still hugging her. Sherlock nodded and laughed, Sky nodded back and wrapped her arms around Molly and thanked her.

After deciding to go to Angelo's they headed off and took a seat at the homey restaurant. When they all ordered Sherlock turned to Sky who was seated between Molly and John. The young girl seemed safe, less stressed, and more comfortable. The girl still had dark circles under her eyes, he assumed she didn't sleep despite staying under guard at the safe house.

"So Sky, tell me. How did you get away?" Sky stiffened at the question.

"Umm... I was going to go out on my regular drug rounds. The guy who usually came with me had dropped his guard over the past few days. It was easy for me to ditch him. I memorized several back alleys. Thankfully I got away and was able to find you guys." She smiled and itched her nose.

"Ahh you're a rather good lair. Be careful though. There is a tissue that gets irritated in your nose when you lie." Sky rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay okay. I drugged him. I was able to pick something up secretly during a deal. Stuck it in his arm." John looked curiosly over at Sky and spoke to her.

"I'm surprised you're being so open with a cop next to you." He said tilting his head towards Lestrade. Sky shrugged.

"Kidnapped, sold every night, beaten, assault and I am sure you will find many more things that victimize me." Molly winced. "I think I am ok." Lestrade smiled and patted her shoulder. But his face became rather grave when he remembered something.

"Sky, you are aware that you are going to be put into a foster home for the time being." She crinkled her nose.

"You're kidding." Lestrade shook his head. Surprisingly Sky smiled and looked and Sherlock. "Nah, I can just stay with this idiot." Sherlock paled as the entire table began to burst into laughter. Sherlock and Molly decided last night that they were going to stay at Molly's until they bought a house. John was moving in with Mary leaving 221B deserted. **IF **Sky was moving in with them they would have to change plans and stay at 221B. Molly's apartment was much too small.

Sherlock thought about it and looked at Molly. She seemed to have the same thought as she looked over with a look of concern. But to Sherlocks surprise, she changed her reaction and smiled.

"I'm up for it! When do you leave the safe house?" Sky brightened up at Molly's answer.

"Next week. They want to make sure I am medically okay." Molly nodded her head.

"Well, thats enough time for us to move into 221B!" Looking at her watch Molly gasped.

"I'm late for my shift at Barts! I gotta go! Sorry!" She went to Sherlock and kissed his cheek waved goodbye and ran out the door. The food came the minuet Molly left. Sherlock asked for it to be wrapped up to go. He then looked over at the young girl sitting across from him.

This girl was strong headed, brave, and rather interesting. But he also felt rather annoyed with the fact she was moving in and ruined his plans with Molly. He would have to think on it later...

* * *

**Ooh She's moving in! hahaha! Well well well! We have a case here for Sherly to solve! REVIEW! Guys reviews are SOOO important! The number of reviews sends traffic to the story! Okay thanks! And I love you Minions! Follow to be minion locked! **

**Oh and the tissue in the nose thingy... It's true learned it on lie to me!**

**-Sky **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So if you review this chapter I promise to reply in my next chapter! Love you all! So ask me questions... give me threats... I DONT KNOW!**

**LOL enjoy!**

**Sorry it's short! I needed something to hold y'all off for a little. **

* * *

Sherlock arrived at Molly's flat an hour after she left the lunch with Sky in tow. Lestrade had a case come up and John had to start his shift. Sherlock offered to take Sky until Lestrade could come get her later in the day. He plopped down on the couch and steepled his hands under his chin and began to think. Sky took a seat across his from the couch. She pulled her legs under herself and rested her head on top of her fist. Sherlock could feel her eyes scanning him. After about maybe 5-10 minuets, she broke the silence.

"How long." He opened his eyes and turned his head to face her. His face wore a look of confusion.

"Sorry?"

"How long since your wife's miscarriage?" Sherlock sat gaping at the teenager. How had she known? He's never seen anyone but himself do anything like that. It was kind of scary, being on the other side.

"How... How did you know?" _Great, now I'm stuttering. _He took a deep breath to compose himself. Sky tilted her head and sat up straighter.

"Let's just say it's a gift." No, he wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"No. _How _did you know. How did you figure out about my wife's miscarriage?" The young girl smiled.

"I've always been able to sense things." He scoffed.

"No one can just _sense _things. Where are your facts?" Sky stood up and began to pace the room with an amused look on her face.

"You just confirmed my accusations. Like I said, it's a gift. Nothing more nothing less." Sherlock huffed in frustration.

"Fine." Sky giggled.

"You're cute when your having a tantrum." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _cute. _And I'm NOT having a tantrum." She opened her mouth to say something back but something across the room caught her eye. Crossing the room she grabbed a book off the shelf. The girl eyed it warmly and began to stroke the cover. Turning back to Sherlock she smiled.

"Where did you get this book?" Sherlock stood up and looked at the book in her hands. It was a child's book with a hard brown cover and gold lettering. The simple title read _You Are Special. _Sky opened the book and began to read the colorful pages filled with wooden puppets, dots and stars. To Sherlocks surprise tears began to run down her freckled cheeks.

He furrowed his brow and began to look the girl over. The book must have been one that her mother read to her. Considering the amount of emotion that was drawn out of her from the book. He could practically hear Johns voice shouting _"Sentiment!" _from the other room.

Sherlock walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch, but he didn't remove his hand. The tears continued to roll down the girls cheeks as Sherlock removed the book from her hands. A knot of doubt began to from in Sherlocks stomach. This wasn't his area, sentiment and feelings. Granted he has gotten better since being with Molly. But a knot always made itself known reminding him of his unease.

Pushing aside his unease he placed a hand on both of Sky's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. He looked into her green eyes and saw a hurricane of emotions. Fear, sadness, regret...

"We will get you back to them you know." She sniffed and shook her head.

"Then you don't know them. You don't know the people that took me and hundreds of other girls. Took them for what? Their own pleasure! Their own money! Their own stupid stupid wants." She chocked down sobs as Sherlock pulled her into and hug. The girl was stiff for a moment, but she then eased up and pulled her hands up to grasp his shirt. Sherlock held the young girl tight as she let out years of tears. Tears she wanted to cry but couldn't cry.

"Sherlock... They killed them. They killed my family."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN hahaha OK I promise to put some sherlolly in the next chapter. I just need to put some Sky into the story too! Tell me what you think and remember! I'm gonna begin to reply! You are special is a book! I love that book! **

_**You are special**_** By Max Lucado**

**-Icemask**


	17. Chapter 17

**SilverOcean01- Your review gives me happy feels **

**Renaissancebooklover108- heehehhehe is freakin adorable. Especially when he's having a tantrum. **

**MorbidbyDefault- just so you know... Your freakin awesome! Love your stories and reviews. :) **

**Rocking the Redhead- yeah I guess she kinda is. You'll see later on. **

**So y'all go onto groove shark and listen to any of these songs while you're reading. **

**Mirrors by Justin Timberlake **

**Jar of hearts by Christina Perri **

**Arms or A thousand years by Christina Perri **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Tears rolled down Molly's cheeks as she stood outside the door of her flat. When she heard voices inside the flat she immediately assumed that Sky was there with Sherlock. She was going to walk into the apartment but decided to instead listen from outside. Molly listened as Sky turned the pages to the book she bought for the baby before she lost him. (Yes, Molly just knew it was a boy) She continued to listen as Sky shook with sobs and Sherlock crossed the room and embraced her. She listened to Sky tell Sherlock that her family was dead, gone, murdered by her captors. Murdered by the people who took her away from her family.

Tears rolled down as she leaned against the door. Suddenly, the door flung open and she fell down on the floor with an embarrassing thud. Her cheeks burned as Sherlock picked her up. Sky was sitting on the couch facing away from them, clutching one of the pillows. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes puffy.

Molly took a seat next to Sky on the couch and embraced her. The girl tightly wrapped her arms around Molly. Sherlock sat across from them in an arm chair. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Sky, how do you know they are dead?" She wordlessly pointed to her backpack. Sherlock handed it to her. Sky opened it and took out several crumpled photos dotted with tear stains. In the photos were her parents and siblings shot through the forehead. His breath hitched at the sight. He stuffed them back into the bag and looked over at the teen.

She suffered through so much. More than any other person he knew. He couldn't even understand her pain. Sure, he had to fake his death and lie to everyone held most dear (except Molly). But Sky lost them all. In the end he got them back. In the end it was okay, he saved them. Sky couldn't, because they are now gone.

"Why did they die." Sky's eyes began to water again and years streaked her face.

"I... When they took me... (Her voice was broken up by her sniffles and hitched breaths) they... They told me that I would have to do everything they said... Or... Or... They would kill my family."

Molly covered her mouth with her hands as tears ran down her face again. She rushed into the bedroom and was carrying a tissue box and small waste basket. Sky thanked her and blew her nose. When she was cleared up she continued.

"One d..day I didn't listen. I tried to run away... They... They beat me..." She lifted her shirt and turned around. She had a large pink scar running across her lower back. Molly gasped and gently touched it. It was too much for her she ran over the Sherlock and curled into his chest.

Sherlock was speechless. He couldn't think. He couldn't process it, he only felt one emotion. Anger, anger at the people that did this to her. Sherlock took a mental photo and stored it away for purposes he didn't know. Sky lowered her shirt and clutched the pillow tighter to her chest.

"After two days they gave me the photos... It... It was the only reason I continued to live. Continued to do what they asked... That night I was planning to kill my... Myself. I collected enough heroine to kill me instantly."

Sherlock winced at the mention of the drug that ruined him. Heroine overdose landed him into rehab. It's where he met Greg. He took Sherlock under his wing and that's how Sherlock began working on cases.

Sky blew her nose again and continued. "But then this little girl walked in. She couldn't have been older than five. She reminded me of my sister. I found something else to live for. I then vowed protect and help the other girls." Her eyes began to dry and she took on a new look of bravery.

"For years I helped the girls. Figured out how to get the medicine they needed, the blankets and clothes. When I couldn't save them from sickness, drugs, or injuries... I... I rocked and held them until they died. I buried them myself every time, I found a way."

Molly was a mess. She was sobbing, and clutching Sherlock. He even found a tear running down his own cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

"Why are you here then." Sky leaned back and grabbed another tissue.

"I told the girls my plan to get one of them out. When we voted who... They said me. They were granting me my freedom. I told them is had nothing to live for but them. One girl slightly older than me told me something I would never forget. She said 'Then get out of here and find something.' So here I am..."

When Sky finished Molly pulled her into a tight hug. She whispered "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Over and over again. Sherlock called Lestrade to come over quickly. When he hung up he saw that Molly had gone into the bathroom to shower after her long day of work. She had a lot of autopsies to do related to the latest case. All suffered from major organ failure, tissue, and cellular damage. The victims were unusually pale.

But right now he couldn't think about that. He needed to help Sky. Moments later Lestrade came in. Sky had fallen asleep on the couch and Molly had retired for the night. Even though it was only around 7:30. Sky's story emotionally damaged Molly.

Lestrade walked over to him. "Hey what's up? Everything seems fine. If you want me to take her I..."

"No." Sherlock interrupted him. Lestrade looked puzzled and also a little annoyed.

"Then why am I here?" Sherlock sighed and told him everything Sky had told him. He even showed him the pictures of her family murdered. Lestrade was speechless when it was all over.

"Oh my gosh... She... She went through all of that?" Sherlock nodded. Lestrade rubbed his chin and sighed.

"She's a miracle. Getting out of there alive." Sherlock nodded in agreement.

"Sherlock you do know they are after her. It was risky sending her with you for the day. She has to stay at the safe house. What if they break in when your asleep?"

Sherlock grabbed Lestrades gun from his belt and sat by the window. Lestrade rolled his eyes.

"I forgot you're a freakin bat who never sleeps." Sherlock smirked.

"I slept eight hours last night. It was plenty of rest. I can handle this." Lestrade wave goodbye to Sherlock and threatened to arrest him if he didn't return his gun by tomorrow.

* * *

Molly woke up an hour after she fell asleep and decided to have something to eat quickly. She walked out to see Sherlock with a gun by the window. He turned to look at her when she walked over him. Putting down the gun he embraced Molly tightly. He leaned down and covered her mouth with his.

Molly ran her tongue across his lower lip asking him to open his mouth. He accepted and deepened the kiss. She ran his fingers through his hair as he stroked the small of her back.

When they broke apart, Molly curled into his chest. After a short embrace she kissed his cheek and went into the kitchen to make some tea and biscuits. When they were ready she joined him the living room.

"So I assume that you won't be joining me tonight." He shook his head.

"I have to guard her. They are still here looking for her. It won't last long. They will soon give up and move on." Molly nodded. She understood that Sherlock needed to be near her. It was easing to him. Molly kissed his cheek and went to bed while Sherlock spent the night watching Sky.

* * *

**Tears **

**Review! I will try to reply! Thanks I love you! :) **

**-Skyler**


	18. Chapter 18

**ConstanceBoniful- lol I don't think they could free the other girls. Sadly human trafficking is a real thing and its the number one crime in the world. :(**

**WhobieLeah12- I'm glad that you enjoy it! I saw that you followed my tumblr as well! That makes me happy. :) thanks girl! :)**

**Rocking The Redhead- Haahahaha yes I agree lots of feels. Your review gave me happy feels**

**MorbidbyDefalt- yeah, Molly always got Sherlock. So instead of making her a jealous bitch I made her a supportive wife.**

**Doctor Fiolee- oh? Let me know the error so I can fix it! :)**

**Guys! The amount of reviews is AMAZING and the number keeps going up and up and up! IM SO HAPPYYYY. The really awesome ones make me wanna cry!**

**Anyway follow meh tumblr! Icemask221b! Makes me happy...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was about 2:30 in the morning when Sherlock left his mind palace. He heard a voice... Singing. It seems as though it was coming from the fire escape outside the window. Looking over to the couch he saw it was un occupied.

Sometime during the night he moved to an armchair which was much more comfortable than the window sill.

Silently crossing the room he stood by the window like a phantom. He always seemed to be able to blend in the background. When he was little he would always find his parents yelling and fighting. Over the years he learned to silently stand on the sidelines and watch without being seen.

He was correct, Sky was sitting on the fire escape steps facing away from him. Her voice echoing and bouncing across the ally of Molly's apartment. She senses his presence but continued to sing, determined to finish her song.

The song is sung in Italian from the Opera Turadot. The song is soft and legato then climaxes as she sings. Sky had a very beautiful mezzo-soprano voice, it reminded him of the winter, being calm and cool then becomes stronger and more intense as the wind blows.

Pu-tin-pao!

Pu-tin-pao!

Pu-tin-pao!

Pu-tin-pao!

Then the song changes to a lullaby. He recognizes the tune and lyrics.

La Sui monti dell'Est

La cicogna canto

Ma l'april non rifiori

Ma la neve non sgelo

Dal deserto al mar non odi tu

Mille voci sospirar:

"Principessa, scendi a me

Tutto fiorira,

Tutto splendera ! Ah!"

When she finishes she turns around and faces him. She seems annoyed that he invaded her private time.

"If you wanted to be alone then you should have shut the window. It blocks plenty of sound." She shook her head.

"I didn't feel safe." He nodded and climbed out the window taking a seat next to Sky on the fire escape.

"You have a beautiful voice. Where did you learn to sing? I can tell you had training." She sighed.

"I always sang. Fell in love with opera and began listening to it. I always tried to get near an opera house to listen to the singing." Sherlock was surprised.

"You learned from listening?" She nodded in response.

"My father was a violinist. He always played the violin for me every night." Her eyes glazed with tears, a few managed to escape and run down her cheek. Sherlock had feeling he should embrace the girl but he felt that familiar knot form in his stomach. He decided to push it aside and hug her anyway.

She winced at his touch becoming stiff. He understood, she had been sexually abused for years. She was actually showing a lot of trust. Most girls with her sexual abuse history brake down when man gets within their five foot bubble.

After a moment she relaxed and eases against him. He stroked her thick auburn hair.

"They are gonna put me in foster care you know." He became grave at the topic of conversation. Sky leaned back from his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Sherlock I don't want to go. With my luck I'll be in the system until I'm 18. Foster care is awful Sherlock! Don't make me go there!" He pulled her against him again.

"I won't let that happen to you." She let out a shuddering breath.

"Promise?" Her question made his heart ache for her. It would be a legal hell hole to keep her. But he knew he couldn't let her down. He wouldn't let her down.

"Promise." He felt her smile against his chest as her arms wrapped around him. He wondered if this is what it's like to have a child, if his unborn child would have been like Sky. Sherlock just knew it would have been a girl, he just knew.

"Why are you awake so late?" He asked. She pulled out from his arms, stood up and leaned against the rail, looking down at the busy streets below.

"Nightmares." He seemed puzzled.

"You didn't make any noise..."

"Trained myself not to. I would get beat for screaming at night." She moved her hair showing a scar on the back of her neck.

"This one was after the showed me the photos of my family. I had the most horrifying nightmares that night. My pimp beat me till I passed out. Left this scar." He walked over to her and lightly fingered the scar. Sherlock studied her scars and healing hickeys. Taking mental pictures for a reason he didn't understand, he continued to study her scars.

After his brain processed more mental photos than nessasary, he grabbed Sky's hand and walked her back into the house.

"Do you want tea?" She shook her head.

"Dude, I'm a New Yorker. I live for coffee." He chuckled at her over emphasized accent. She did it well though.

"How do you like your coffee?" She walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"I like cream and four sugars." He stifled a laugh at the amount to sweetening she liked.

"That's a very sweet coffee." She giggled.

"Yeah, I call it a cup of Josephine." They both laughed but quickly calmed down when they remembered that Molly was sleeping in the other room.

When he placed the coffee in front of her, she drank it quickly an skipped into the living room plopping on the couch. Sherlock joined her in the living room with his half finished cup of tea. She looked at him curiously.

"What was that thing you were doing earlier? I thought you were sleeping but you weren't sleeping. You showed signs of being awake. What were you doing?"

He smiled with giddiness at her question, excited to explain the technique that aided him for many years.

"It's a mind palace. I picked a building that I am familiar with, my home estate..." After the lengthy explanation of his mind palace Sky asked if he could help her make her own. They spent the next four hours with Sky building, talking and bonding. They only realized the time when Molly shuffled out and planted kiss on Sherlocks's hair and gently patted Sky's knee.

After Molly left for work Lestrade came into the apartment to the sound of Sherlock playing his violin and Sky singing. They didn't notice him so he stood by the door and watches in amazement as Sherlock interacted to kindly with the young girl. First Sherlock getting married and now him playing music with a teenager! It was a different Sherlock from the one he met several years ago back in rehab.

Sherlock turned around and waved Lestrade into the living room. He faced Sky and handed him his violin.

"Can you put this in the spare room? I need to have a word with Lestrade." They shared a knowing glance as Sly left the room. Lestrade and Sherlock sat down. They both spoke at the same time

"Sherlock, you can't get attached to her..."

"What must be done to adopt her?"

Lestrade sat speechless and Sherlock smirked at the DI. Lestrade shook off his surprise and continued.

"Uhmm... Listen Sherlock, I know you like her and all, but she was just traumatized. In the eyes of the government you would cause harm to the girl..."

"But a foster home full of kids who would treat her like hell is better? She would hate it there! She said so herself that she wants to stay with me and Molly!" Lestrade sighed.

"Listen Sherlock, I will get back to you on that. Anyway have you gotten anything else about the case?" Sherlock nodded grimly and his usual emotionless mask slipped on.

"I suspect that they died of some untraceable poison. Most likely Arsenic. I am planning on talking to some of the family members and friends today." Leatrade nodded.

"Ok, can you bring Sky? Look I know you shouldn't be all attached but they safe house has no room left for her. She seems okay here for now. I will try to get back to you on the adoption. Talk to Molly as well okay? We are going to have to take this to court. Be prepared to look like a good parent instead of the annoying arse that you are." Sherlock smirked and showed Leatrade out the door.

Sky came running out and collided into Sherlock with a bear hug. He topple back in surprise and they landed in a heap on the ground. She broke into a fit of laughter and hugged him again.

"There's a chance Sherlock! A chance that I can stay!" He sighed and hugged her back.

"Of course." He said, "I made you a promise."

* * *

**Aww! So yes they are working as a team now! Okay so if the coffee joke was lost on you...**

**Another name for coffee is a cup of Joe. I drink coffee with a truckload of sugar. In my house we call it a cup of Josephine! Lol**

**Anyway TURANDOT! It's an opera I preformed this year and it is beautiful! Go on YouTube and watch it! Or at Least the first act!**

**LATERZ**

**-Skyler**


	19. Chapter 19

**ConstanceBoniful: sad stories put me in a funk. I like happy endings :)**

**MorbidbyDefault: Thanks girl! :)**

**Renaissancebooklover108: don't you wish you were homeschooled? It's awesome just so you know *evil laugh***

**SilverOcean01- thanks! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Molly was bent over a corpse carefully weighing and recording the organs of the recent late husband of some old what's her face. She was rather absorbed in her work that she didn't notice Sherlock coming in until his breath was hot on her neck. She jumped in surprise and almost dropped the mans heart.

"Sherlock don't do that!" She said while giggling. Slipping off her gloves she planted a big sloppy kiss on Sherlock. Usually this made him huff in annoyance but this time he simply wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a brown bag. Inside was her favorite deli sandwich. She snatched it up eagerly and placed it in her cooler.

Sherlock plopped onto a stool like a five year old excited to ask his mother a question. A huge smile adorned his face as he pulled out yet another treat from his jacket. This time a large cupcake. Molly raised an eyebrow but set the box aside.

"Do you have anything else in your Mary Poppins jacket for me?" He nodded and pulled out a jewelry box with a cute pair of earrings. Molly smiled.

"Sherlock what do you want?" He jumped up swooped Molly into to his arms and kissed her head.

"Do I have to want something to bring gifts for my wife?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"We should adopt." Molly's eyes got wide at the very forward comment.

"Oh... Uhm, okay... You do know I CAN have children Sherlock." He nodded mutely. "Ok so do you want to look at..."

"I meant Sky." A large smile grew across Molly's face. She jumped on Sherlock and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back.

"Ok Sherlock. We can adopt Sky."

Sherlock practically skipped out of the morgue which attracted stares from many by standers. He made his way to the lobby where Sky was siting with Mary. They were both looking at a wedding dress magazine.

He stood there for a few moments and they didn't acknowledge his presence. A frown covered his face, it was quickly replaced with a smirk as he mock coughed.

Sky looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "What? Jealous that the magazine was getting the attention?" Sherlock scoffed.

"No." Sky smirked and walked around the counter and made her way out the hospital.

"Yes you were." Sherlock rolled his eyes and followed Sky out.

"Was not." Sherlock replied.

"Was too!" Sky said poking his shoulder with her finger.

"I was not!" Their argument was carried outside. Both people completely unaware that Mary taped the entire conversation on her phone.

Sherlock and Sky were riding in a cab when Sherlocks's phone beeped. He looked down at his phone and frowned.

_Haahahaha burnnnnnn_

_-JW_

_What do you mean?_

_-SH_

_Check Molly's Facebook._

_-JW_

Sherlock launched the Facebook app and logged in as Molly. Sky was looking at his screen when she noticed it was Molly's page.

"Dude, why are you hacking your wife's Facebook?" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I'm not hacking. I don't have my own account on Facebook. I just use Molly's." Sky shrugged her shoulders an lost interest in the phone until she heard a low quality version of her voice come from the small speaker. She looked again and saw their previous conversation. A laugh escaped her mouth when she saw Sherlocks look of extreme annoyance.

"Now the whole world knows about the girl that burned the great Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"So where are we going?" Sky asked.

"Talking to the wife of Mark Sullen. First on our list of murders. Mark was friends with Tom Morkers. So we are killing two fish with one stone." Sky bust out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I'm pretty sure the saying is 'Kill two BIRDS with one stone'." Sherlock waved it off.

They arrived at their destination, it was a rather shabby house with an unkempt garden in the front. They left the car and knocked on the door. A middle aged woman with messy hair and dark circles under her eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Sherlock smiled in reply.

"Hi! We are working on the investigation regarding Mark Sullen and Tom Morkers death. Can we come in?"

Sherlock sounded oddly energetic, Sky didn't know if it was an act or genuine excitement from the case. She decided to settle on the fact it was an act considering she found his excitement with murder slightly disturbing.

The woman mutely nodded and led them into the house . The house was surprisingly clean, any hospital would be put to shame. This woman must of had a habit of cleaning when in depression. But she didn't want to go outside. Sherlock's adrenaline began pumping through his body when he began to do what he did best.

_Modest house, not large but not small. Average job, probably a bank teller or something or the sort. Briefcase and tie sitting on husbands old desk, desk messy with papers everywhere. Too hard to go through her late husbands items..._

"How long did your husband work as a bank teller?" Sherlock asked. The woman sat wide eyes.

"How do you know?" Sky stepped forward and places a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. The touch visibly eased the woman.

"He does that, it's like his super power. He notices things and pieces them together to figure stuff out." The woman nodded.

Sherlock joined Sky and the woman in the living room. They took a seat and Sherlock began.

"First of what's your name."

"Marcy." Sherlock nodded.

"Do you know where your husband and his friend could have been the night of their death?" Marcy teared up and grabbed a box of tissues. Sky put her hand on the woman's shoulder again which comforted her.

"Uhm... Mark was meeting a few friends to go the pub for the night..." She started crying, it made Sherlock shift uncomfortably. Thankfully Sky wrapped her arms around the woman like she would a little child. The woman curled against her and continued to cry. When she felt more collected she continued.

"Mark loved me... I know he did, but Mark and his friends often went to the whore house." Sky flinched, at the memory and the name.

"I over heard them talking two nights before their death. They talked of this new collection of girls available for sale. Two nights later they went out together and I think that's where they went." Sherlock nodded. Marcy sat up a little straighter with a confused look on her face.

"Uhm... Sorry to intrude... But don't you want to write this down?" Sherlock looked over the Sky. Almost saying "Yeah Sky, don't you want to write this down?"

"Me? Store it in that big head of yours! I know you do it regardless." Sherlock smirked.

They thanked the woman and Sky hugged her on more time. They were in a cab heading back to Molly's apartment when Sherlock asked the cabbie to go to a different location. Sky recognized the address as the club where she was kept captive here in London.

"Sherlock? Why are we going there?" She said visibly panicking. He put his hand on her shoulder trying to use the comforting move she used on the woman earlier.

It did little to ease her but he kept it there.

"I think they are not there anymore. I'm going to check their catalog." She nodded.

"You did very well comforting that woman. How did you know she would respond well to your gesture? Some people don't like to be touched." The topic seemed to take Sky's mind off their new destination.

"It's her love language. I saw her hugging herself. She misses her husbands touch." Sherlock nodded.

"Tell me more at the apartment, we are here." Sherlock hopped out and warned Sky to stay low. He can back out quickly and directed the cabbie back to Molly's apartment.

"I have the catalog memorized. If you recognize any of the girls they are probably still here." She nodded and Sherlock relayed the list. Sky didn't know anyone. She was visibly relived.

Sherlock texted Lestrade the info. He then engulfed Sky in a large hug.

"You're safe now Sky. You are safe."

* * *

**I kinda had trouble writing this chapter. Let me know if you liked it.**

**Bye! :) REVIEW PLEASE MY WONDERFUL MINIONS.**


	20. Chapter 20

**SilverOcean01- Why thank you! Your review gave me happy feels. Okay uhm... I wasn't gonna reveal this till later but Sky is me. My actual name is Skyler. I basically inserted myself into the story. For time I used to struggle with that. But I figured out a way to do it on my phone. **

* * *

Sherlock sat in Molly's apartment with his hands steepled under his chin. Him and Sky had interviewed a few more people and the story was usually the same. Went out, suspected prostitutes and died within a few days. They didn't know where they were going to pay for sex. That was the missing piece. And they didn't know why the killer did what they did.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Molly walk into the door from work. Jumping up he ran across the room and swooped her into his arms. She had been working rather long shifts and he missed her. Not only was she gone but he was out working on the recent case with Sky. They had a limited amount of time together.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him big kiss. He quickly deepened the kiss only to be broken apart by the sound of a horrible violin noise. He whirled around to find Sky with his violin in hand and a amused look on her face.

"I need to talk to Molly." He rolled his eyes at her and snatched the violin from her. When he left the room Molly walked over to Sky.

"What's the matter?" Sky scratched the back of her head.

"Listen, I just really wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay with you. I really appreciate being part of your family." Molly smiled and gave Sky a hug.

"You're always welcome sweetie. But you couldn't say that in front of Sherlock?" Sky shook her head and leaned forward to whisper something in Molly's ear.

Molly nodded and ran into the bathroom and handed sky two small packages. Sherlock grimaced and wished he didn't watch from the doorway. He had little interest in Sky's feminine hygiene.

Sky skipped into the room where Sherlock was. He was sitting in a armchair with his hands steepled under his chin. Sky rolled her eyes and sat on the floor in front of him.

"I know you were listening you big idiot." Sherlock smirked. "Any new leads?"

Sherlock sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "No I have a few people I plan to talk to tomorrow." A pout formed on Sky's face.

"Tomorrow? Really? Molly's taking me shopping tomorrow. You'll have to go without me." Sherlock frowned.

"Cant you go another day?" Sky shook her head.

"Big sales tomorrow. Just take your boyfriend with you." Sherlocks frown deepened.

"Johns not my boyfriend. Last time I checked I'm married to Molly." Sky giggled.

"I was joking! For someone so smart you never get a joke." Sky skipped out of the room and went into the guest bedroom. Sherlock smiled and slipped back into his mind palace.

* * *

Sherlock picked up a very groggy John at 6:30am. He plopped into the cab next to Sherlock and scowled.

"Really Sherlock? 6:30?" Sherlock waved him off.

"Not my fault that you fool around with your fiancé into the late hours of the night." The cabbie stifled a laugh and John rolled his eyes.

"Why do I even bother."

After a few short moments they arrived at the house. It was the brother of one of victims. Sherlock knocked on the door and introduced himself and John. The man nodded solemnly and let them in. They sat down on the mans overly fluffy couch and began asking questions.

"Where was your brother before his death?" Sherlock asked in a bored tone. John elbowed him and apologized to the young man. This wasn't the first time Sherlock just decided to ignore social cues, and far from the last. The man nodded and finally processed and answered the question.

"He went to the whore house." Sherlock sighed, he knew that was the answer. It was always the same, they never knew which one and they came back home and were found dead the next morning.

"I actually have the address. I was going to go as well but I had work the next morning. Do you want it?" Sherlock brightened at the offer.

"Yes! That would be great!" The man nodded and handed him a crumpled piece of paper.

"My brother was hasty about going. He heard about the murders related to whore houses. They were everywhere at multiple whore houses. On this paper..." The man grabbed another sheet and handed it to Sherlock. "I wrote down most of the whore houses related to the deaths. Told him not to go to these. I guess I missed one..." The man sighed.

"Is that all?" The young man asked, Sherlock jumped up and slipped on his scarf.

"Yes! Thank you! Come along John!" Sherlock dashed out of the house while John apologized and thanked the man. When they got in the cab Sherlock was dumping the new information into his mind while John sat next to him seeming rather annoyed. He was used to this kind of behavior at this point. But it didn't mean he was not annoyed by it. Sherlock dropped John off to his apartment without a word and continued on his way home.

When he got there it was about 8:00am. Molly and Sky had just left and probably wouldn't be home till much later in the day. Sherlock thought he might just die of boredom. Thankfully he had the case to ponder on. He didn't want to continue much further until Sky was there. The thought puzzled him.

Why would he care what she thought? Sentiment? No... Weakness? As if. Respect? Yes that sounded more like it. He respected Sky's opinion. Meaning it was worth his time.

After a several dreadfully long hours of mindless meddling, violin playing, composing, even cleaning, Sky and Molly walked into the apartment giggling. Each girl had several large bags filled to the brim with clothes and shoes. He tilted his head in thought.

"Molly did Mycroft pay for those?" Molly smiled.

"Yes! He actually picked us up and handed me a credit card. Said to shop till we drop." At the moment Sky prat-fell to the ground and giggled with Molly and the cheesy joke.

"Sky, as much as you could stand to gain weight, large Starbucks frappe's are extremely fattening." Sky rolled her eyes.

"Yes mother dearest." Molly and Sky broke into a fit of laughter. Sherlock narrowed his eyes but decided to eventually laugh with them. When they all calmed down Molly went into the kitchen to make some dinner.

"Wow Sherlock! How bored were you? This kitchen is sparkling! Thanks honey!" Sherlock rolled his eye and Sky giggled. He sighed and pinched the bride of his nose.

"Sky you do not react well to caffeine." It only made her laugh more. He then remembered the case, running into his bedroom he grabbed he papers and showed them to Sky.

"Do you know these places?" Sky calmed down but continued to smile. The smile twitched, but stayed there."

"No do you?" Sherlock shook his head. He swore he could see hesitation in Sky when she replied to him. He simply waved it off and continued thinking on the case. Then something in his brain clicked. He started to remember things that all made sense. Many snippets of info played through his mind connecting the dots. The realization was not only correct, but impossible.

_"Okay okay. I drugged him. I was able to pick something up secretly during a deal. Stuck it in his arm."_

No, no it can't be...

_"Kidnapped, sold every night, beaten, assault and I am sure you will find many more things that victimize me."_

It has to be just a coincidence...

_"Then you don't know them. You don't know the people that took me and hundreds of other girls. Took them for what? Their own pleasure! Their own money! Their own stupid stupid wants." _

She wouldn't...

"Sherlock... They killed them. They killed my family."

She couldn't...

_"One d..day I didn't listen. I tried to run away... They... They beat me..."_

No, no! Stop! It's not her! It can't be...

_"For years I helped the girls. Figured out how to get the medicine they needed, the blankets and clothes. When I couldn't save them from sickness, drugs, or injuries... I... I rocked and held them until they died. I buried them myself every time, I found a way."_

Why! Why did it have to be her!?

_He swore he could see hesitation in Sky when she replied to him. _

It just can't be...

Then it all clicked. How, where, why, and who. As much as he didn't want it to be. It was...

Sky was the killer.

**GASP! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMIN DID YA!? Okay maybe you did. Lol first mystery I have ever written!**

**REUIEW REVIEW REVIEW BECAUSE IM SO CLOSE TO 100 AND GUESS WHAT! I WON'T WRITE THE NEXT ONE UNTILLL I GET 100! **

**So review my minions for the next chapter! **

**Bye! **

**-Skyler **


	21. Chapter 21

**SilverOcean01- I actually planned this entire thing before I brought Sky into the story. She was the killer the entire time. **

Sherlock sat in horror. No, he must have missed something. It couldn't be Sky. It just can't be!

But all the facts were staring at him in the face. He knew he was right, but for the first time ever, he didn't want to be.

He looked at Sky to find a very worried expression on her face. It made him sad. Over the time he spent with her, he found that he truly loved her.

"Sherlock? Are you okay?" He didn't change his face to the emotionless mask he always wore, but allowed the flood of emotions to show through his facial features.

"It was you..." Sky's face shifted from that of horror to that of confusion. But he knew he understood him perfectly fine.

"What? Sherlock are you okay?" Molly wondered into the living room with a worried look on her face.

"Sherlock? What's going on?" He stood up and walked closer to Sky.

"You! You killed very single one of those men! It all makes sense now. You slipped a poison it into their drinks. How did you get it? Drug dealing you said so yourself, if desperate enough those people would do ANYTHING for drugs. Even supply you with arsenic." Sky dropped the mask and let her true emotion of fear and sadness show.

"Sherlock come on..." He started to get angry.

"No! You had me on a wild goose chase and you were the killer! That woman that you 'comforted'? You killed her husband! You killed every one!" Molly sat with her hands over her mouth an tear streaming down her face. He couldn't find the words to speak.

Years streaked Sky's face. "Sherlock I had to! You don't understand!"

His anger turned into a blazing fire mixed with fear, regret, and grief. "So this whole time it was a lie. Being part of our family! I trusted you!"

"NO! No! I wasn't lying! I just wanted to be taken into custody! You and Molly, John, Lestrade, it was all real! I wanted to family so bad, I would never lie about that."

Sherlock shook his head and turned away from her. He couldn't look at her without the threat of tears.

"Sherlock they took my family. I saw what you did on the roof of . You saved your family. But I couldn't, my family was killed. If they were all killed would you not go and advance every one of them? Kill whoever to avenge your family?" Sherlock faced her. Looking into her eyes he didn't see that dead look in her eyes. That dead look that was in her eyes when he first met her. He saw pain, anger, fear. Everything he was feeling.

He thought about it. If Molly, John, Lestarde, and Mrs. Hudson were killed... Would he kill people to avenge them?

"Yes..." He croaked. Tears continued to stream down her face.

"Every night they sold me. They stole my life, my family, my dreams, and my future. But those men didn't care. I was just some kind of toy, I didn't matter. To those men I wasn't human." Her breath hitched but he continued.

"When I met you, and Molly and John and Lestrade... I finally thought I had a family again. I could finally be happy..." She fell to the floor in a fit of tears.

"I'm sorry Sherlock... But I had to kill them. Not only for me and my family. But the other girls who were stolen and ruined as well..." She looked at him and it tore his heart apart.

"I'm sorry." He couldn't take it anymore. Sherlock scooped Sky and her close stroking her hair.

"It's okay Sky. We will fix it." She nodded.

"Promise?" Her voice sounded small and childlike.

"Promise."

**Okay! Review review review!**

**Bye!**

**-Skyler**


	22. Chapter 22

**Constanceboniful- oh yes just personality and physical features are me! But! I am a huge fighter against Human trafficking!**

**The lack of reviews makes me sad. I actually constantly check my email for new reviews because I love them so much. **

**Anyway lets move on with our story. **

****

* * *

The first person he calls is Mycroft. Mechanical rings vibrated through his mind while waiting for his brother to answer. Glancing over at Sky curled up in Molly's lap asleep after draining hours of crying. She could only mutter a few things. Her voice was on replay in his mind.

"I had to. I had to..."

"I'm so sorry..."

When Mycroft finally answered the phone Sherlock didn't let him have the first word.

"Mycroft I need help." Sherlock could hear Mycroft sigh on the other line. Usually his older brother would answer with a scathing remark declaring a battle insults.

But he also knew when Sherlock needed help. When it was not be right time.

"What happened?" Mycroft asked with a worried tone. Sherlock's shaky sigh only deepened Mycrofts worry.

"Sky..." A knot formed in Mycrofts stomach. He knew Sherlock deeply cared for the girl like a daughter. The adoption papers have been on Mycrofts desk waiting for approval for a while now.

"Sherlock what happened to her."

"Do... Do you remember that case I was investigating?" A frown creased Mycrofts forehead.

"Yes..."

"I solved it." Mycroft's stomach dropped. He knew at that instant that the abused girl was the killer.

"Sherlock I can't make her murders disappear. The best I can do is justifiable homicide." Mycroft sighed.

"Okay." Sherlock simply replied.

"This will make adoption much harder. She might have to serve time or go to a rehab center."

"No! That- that can't happen. It will ruin her." Mycroft didn't push his argument in his already fragile brother.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do. Would you like me to inform John and Lestarde?"

"Yes." Mycroft nodded and hung up.

Sherlock walks over to Molly. She had a sleeping Sky curled up in her lap asleep. Dark streaks on her cheeks marketed paths of previous tears. Sherlock sat next to Molly lifting up Sky's legs and placing them in his lap. She didn't wake up, she was thoroughly wasted and needed a good rest.

He sat stroking her long auburn hair and wiping away the tear stains. Molly gazed down at the abused young girl.

"Sherlock, I don't blame her." He looked at Molly silvery asking for further explanation.

"She was raped by hundred of men. It drove her to the point of murder! Granted they shouldn't have died... But if I was in her shoes I would have done the same. Even worse, her strength amazes me.

Sherlock nodded, his eyes again locked with the sleeping form in his lap.

"Molly we won't lose her will we?" The question earned him a confused and worried look. Molly didn't hear the voice of a high functioning sociopath, but that of a loving father. She touched his cheek entangled her hand in his curls.

"No. Never in a million years." Sherlock scoffed.

"She won't live a millions years neither will you and I." Molly rolled her eyes.

"You still don't get jokes."

* * *

John walked into the front door knowing it was unlocked. When he got the call from Mycroft he immediately left to find Sherlock. He asked Mary to come but was working the night shift at the hospital.

He glanced around the living room to find Sherlock, Molly and Sky asleep on the couch. Sherlock and Molly sat on either side of the couch with Sly sleeping in between them. She had her head in Molly's lap an her feet and legs on Sherlocks lap.

John smiled and took a picture with his phone. He quickly updated his blog with the picture and slipped the mobile device back into his pocket. Gently shaking Sherlock awake he then went and made a pot of coffee.

Greg came in moments later about to shout something but then thought against it see Sky and Molly fast asleep. Sherlock stood up and walked over to Lestarde

"Greg... I don't know what to do." Lestrade doubled back speechless. Sherlock always knew what to do. He was always mister know it all... Always.

"Sherlock I assure you, I will do everything in my power to make this a justifiable serial homicide. I promise."

* * *

**REVIEW MY MINOINS TWO MORE THAN I REACH 100**

**-Sky **


	23. Chapter 23

**ERMERGERSH 100 REVIEWS Y'ALL! **

**Hahahaha I get all these reviews and you guys sound so proper sometimes. I got this one review where this person was like- "Your story has touched me deeply. I can just see and hear Sherlocks strained voice..." IDK but the whole thing sounded intelligent. **

**WELL I AIN'T GOT NO INTELLIGANT REPLY. ALL I GOTS IS FEELS. **

**Hahaha I'm Such a dork. Enough of me! Y'all are here for the story and the Sherlock me. **

**Enjoy! **

John and Greg were having a hushed conversation together in the kitchen while Sherlock sat at the table in his signature thinking pose. After a few moments Sky stirred and caught the attention of Sherlock.

She lazily stumbled into the kitchen leaving a sleeping Molly on the couch. Sherlock pulled out a chair and began to make a pot of tea, then remembered, and also made a pot of coffee.

Greg and John looked over at Sky and met her glance. They could both tell that she was very scared. Sky didn't know that they would be in the apartment. She gave Sherlock and look of fear and he sent back one of reassurance. The look eased her and she visibly relaxed.

Greg and John sat at the table across from Sky. A worried look was portrayed on Johns face while Greg wore one of sadness. He felt sad because of what was stacked up against the young girl.

Sherlock placed the cup of coffee in front of Sky but she didn't drink it. It stayed there while she stared at it. Her face emotionless, blank, empty. It was hard for Sherlock to watch because he understood. The empty blank look was a sign of defeat. The blank face meant she gave up on feeling. She gave up because she felt it was a war already lost.

Greg sighed, "Sky, can you tell me why you killed the men?" Sky silently walked into the living room grabbed her backpack and handed him the photos of her murdered family.

Greg shook his head and handed them back. "I have seen these already." She didn't respond, but instead reached into her bag and pulled out another smaller photo. It was a picture of a little girl, about four years old. Sherlock handbrake seen this picture, granted if he searched her bag he would have found it. But he didn't, the act seemed violating to what little privacy she had left.

The first time since the conversation started a fat tear ran down her freckled face.

"Her name was Maylee. She was four years old when she was captured. She was sold the next night to a harsh man. When it was she was sobbing and I comforted her. We became close, as a gift she gave the photo of her. The only possession she had. A few weeks later she died of a sexually transmitted disease..." Sky paused and took a big breath.

"I... I was heartbroken. First my family and now her... I vowed to avenge her and every other child who died. And then... I started slipping poison into the men's drinks." She grabbed the cup of now lukewarm coffee and took a huge gulp gulping it down bitterly, wincing at the unpleasant taste. Sherlock grabbed the cup and placed in the microwave hoping to cheer her up. No response.. She didn't even look at him.

Lestarde watched Sherlocks face worried face and felt a pang in his own heart. This girl, was a daughter to Sherlock. It hurt her to see him in so much pain. Lestarde brought his focus back to Sky.

"So you did it out of revenge?" She nodded.

"I know that I will have to suffer the consequences." John sighed and Lestrade ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sky, I want you to look at me." She lifted her watering eyes to meet his worried ones.

"I'm not here to charge you. I'm here to help you. We are all here. So listen, we need to find an aspect that allows makes YOU the victim. Okay?" Sky nodded. Sherlock gently placed the now hot cup of coffee in front of Sky. She took a sip and sent Sherlock a thankful look. It eased Sherlock to know she was beginning to feel better about the situation.

John's phone rang with a call from Mary. The wedding was going to be held in three days but since Molly and Sherlock were having some issues it was postponed until next week.

Greg's phone also beeped with a message from his wife. He let Sherlock and Sky know that he had to go and left the small apartment. John left shortly after that. Sky made her way to the spare room, stopped then turned around.

"Thank you Sherlock. Thanks for not giving up on me." She smiled scurrying into her room and closing the door before Sherlock could reply.

The next morning Sherlock and Molly decided that they wanted to have some time alone with each other. They decided to go out to a diner for breakfast. They left Sky with John and Mary, she said e could stay home alone but Sherlock still felt nervous about leaving her home alone.

They got the restaurant after a rather long and quiet taxi ride. They arrived at a fancy breakfast house. The owner owed Sherlock a favor so the order was on the house.

Sitting down Molly commanded Sherlock to eat something. He hugged in annoyance but agreed. Soon they were both giggling and laughing together.

Out of the corner of her eye Molly saw a pregnant young couple not unlike themselves. Sadness pulled at her face and clouded her eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Sherlock. He sent her a worried look but she didn't pay attention, her gaze was still on the young pregnant couple. Sherlock decided to lightly tap her hand. It snapped her out of her trance. Wiping away the tears that escaped her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I don't mean to ruin our lovely breakfast..." He quickly shook his head and clasped her hands.

"No no... It's okay. I understand, this... This is good for us. Tell me what you're thinking." She smiled lightly and shook her head.

"What... What if we waited till we were married? Maybe we could have planned better... I just... I sometimes think about her..." Sherlock gave her an amused look. She swatted his arm playfully.

"Shut up! Yes I think- No I know it was a her. But sometimes I think about her. She would have your hair but it would be my color. And your eyes, my height..." She trailed off sadly and glanced down at her lap. Sherlock squeezed her hands lovingly and tiled her chin up towards him.

"Molly. Perhaps if we did wait she might have survived. But that's in the past. And now we can have a daughter. We can have Sky. We have to help her. Okay?" She nodded and smiled.

They finished their breakfast together and laughed for the length of the taxi ride. They stumbled into the apartment together holding hands while Sherlock carried in Sky's favorite Starbucks drink.

The content of the drink splattered in the floor at the sight of the living room wall.

I. O. U was painted in bright red letters. Sherlock's hear pounded in his chest, leaving the rest of his body immobile. It only moved to catch Molly as her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out of the floor.

Sherlock finally snapped out of his immobile trance and ran into Sky's bedroom. Blood pooled on the floor surrounding a pale delicate body. Sky lay on the floor arms out stretched as though she was floating, thick auburn hair spread around her face.

Sherlocks stomach lurched and her staggered forward knees landing in the pool of blood. Her gently picked up her delicate body still warm with the faintest trace of life. His finger found their way to her pulse and felt the smallest flutter of hope flowing through her veins.

Molly stumbled into the room to find Sherlock cradling Sky. She was covered in blood and seemed so small in his arms. A large wound at her side took the blame for the large pool of blood.

Sherlock glanced up at Molly with tears in his eyes. It reminded her of the day they lost the baby. A helpless look broke through his usual cool and controlling facade.

"Molly! Call 999. She's still alive! GO HURRY!" Molly ran and called an ambulance and then Mycroft.

Sherlock looked down at Sky an watched her eyelids flutter open slightly. They were bruised from the attacker. She opened her cut lips and a small voice came from her mouth.

"He found me..."

** I'm just so busy because I have opera camp this week! Also sorry for the late update! **

**REVIEW BECAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY! **

**-sky **


	24. Chapter 24

**Why hellooooo! Y'all don't understand how much I love the reviews and follows. I LOVE YOU MINOIN ARMY. **

**Enjoy**

Was it a beeping he was hearing in the fog of his mind? A ticking? He didn't know. Was it minuets that went by? Days? Hours? He couldn't remember. Was Molly there? Had she left? A quick glance to the left revealed a chair without the mousy pathologist. Another glance in the opposite wall showed it was nearly 2:00am. Molly must have left to go to sleep which was logical considering she was on the early morning shift at the morgue.

His attention was pulled back over to the delicate body resting in the much larger hospital bed. Sometime during this vigil, his larger hand found its way to Sky's small delicate one. He glanced back at her tightly bandaged torso to see if anymore blood seeped out.

She lost a lot of blood. Less than he thought though. The pool of blood surrounding her would have made anyone think she bled out. But only about 25% was her blood. It was mostly pigs blood. The attacker wanted to create a horrifying image in his mind. One he won't forget.

He ignored the nurse who walked into the room to check her vitals. Didn't even correct her when she almost hooked up the wrong blood type. The silence was so loud his ears ached. She left the room followed by the echoing pitter patter of feet.

He stayed like that, he didn't know how long. Only that it was a long time. The mind that always ticked and processed went blank. Nothing ran through his mind. The last time he felt this way was when Molly was poisoned.

The cogs in his brain began to move again when he felt a sudden squeeze from her delicate hand. He looked up to find a pair of hazy green eyes looking down at him. The drugs in her system had began to wear off but still made themselves known from within her eyes.

Sitting up straighter he gently touched her freckled cheek. She returned his affectionate gesture with a dazed smile. A look of confusion spread across her face while taking in her surroundings.

"Sher-." She couldn't talk very well considering her dry throat. Sherlock jumped up and grabbed her a water bottle. He gently helped her finish it.

Clearing her throat she started again.

"Sherlock... How... How long have I been here?"

"I don't know..." She smiled knowingly and didn't question his lack of information. Glancing around the room she tried to sit up but soon found she couldn't. Looking down at her torso she noticed the rather tight bandage.

"Ahh. I'm a little 'tied up'." She giggled but quickly winced at the action. Sherlock sat down on the edge of the bed and began asking questions.

"Do you remember anything about the attack?" She nodded her head.

"What can you tell me?" She tried to sit up a bit and soon found she couldn't without Sherlocks aid. Once settled she eased back.

"You and Molly left. I decided to clean up my room. Also I put on the radio. Rather loudly..." She said sheepishly. Sherlock chuckled and urged her to continue.

"Uhm... I just kinda messed around after that. Read, danced, sang... Whatever. Then the music stopped. I was in my bedroom at the time. I heard foot steps and someone walk into my room. I turned around and I saw a large blonde man behind me. He said..." She shuddered. Sherlock places a comforting hand on her arm.

"Sky what did he say?" She shook her head and sighed.

"You lied. And now you're gonna pay." She closed her eyes and let out a breath she was holding in.

"The man... He then grabbed me and threw me against the wall. After that everything went blank."

Sherlock nodded solemnly. Grabbing his phone that he had not touched for who knows how long he checked the date. Three days after he found Sky. She's been asleep for three days. He informed her with the information and then called Molly. She picked up after only three rings.

"Sherlock?" Her groggy voice came through the phone.

"Molly... I apologize for waking you."

"No no. It's fine. How are you?" He relaxed a little more, speaking more freely.

"I'm fine. A little hungry but nothing I can't fix. Sky's awake."

"Oh! Really? That's wonderful! How's she feeling." Sherlock glanced back at Sky to find her fast asleep.

"We'll at least she was." Molly chuckled on the other line.

"She should be tired... Okay Sherlock, I love you, but I'm sleepy and I'm on the early morning shift tomorrow. So in gonna go." Sherlock nodded.

"Okay goodbye Molly. I love you."

"I love you too." A click soon followed the affectionate comment. Sherlock dialed up John next. He actually had yet to discuss the issue with John.

It took several calls for John to actually pick up.

"Sherlock! Is she alright? Molly told me." Oh so he knew.

"She's awake. Well was now she's sleeping again. But John, that's not what I called to talk about."

"Ok shoot."

"John he's back." There was silence on the other end.

"No he's dead... He.. He can't be." Sherlock sighed.

"Yes he is."

"Sherlock you're not making any sense."

"It's Sebastian John. Moran. He's back."

**Review AND I'LL WRITE MORE. **

**-Skyler **


	25. Chapter 25

**I love you my dear reader. **

**Enjoy**

After about two or three hours Sky woke again. No words were exchanged, just a water bottle. Sherlock sat next to her for some time. He ached to speak with her. To hear how she was doing, what was on her mind. But she didn't speak, silently asking for no speech.

She watched a few episodes of doctor who. Smiling at certain parts but staying silent. After some time it was too much.

"Sky you haven't said a word are you alright?" She giggled and then broke into laughter.

"I just wanted to watch your reaction to the silence." She giggled and little more than settle down. Sherlock sent her an annoyed glance, she rolled her eyes and giggled.

They talked after that. None of it truly mattered. Most of their exchange was related to Sherlocks attacks against the plot of Doctor Who. The conversation took an interesting shift when Sky decided to change the subject.

"Why." Sherlock looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why take me under your wing? Most people would give up on me. Just forget me. I'm already so broken what's the point in waiting your time fixing me?" Sherlock sat shocked. Why was she asking this? Didn't she know that she had a special place in his heart along with John, Molly, Lestarde and Mrs. Hudson?

"Because... Because that's just it. You were broken. A broken young girl and I couldn't leave you like that. I saw this look in your eyes. A look I recognized. Brokenness, and I felt it was my duty to fix you..."

She shook her head in frustration. "But why. Why did you feel it was your job?"

Sherlock sighed and leaned back in his chair. "When I was younger. Actually my whole life... I suffered from abuse from my father. And in high school I started doing drugs. And more so in collage. I was broken. There's no other word for it." He paused for a moment, he ran his fingers through his curly locks.

"I saw a familiar look in your eyes. And for the first time ever... I truly understood someone else's pain. I couldn't leave you broken. Because I understood how bad it was... I.. I..." Sky firmly grasped his hand. He looked up and saw tears in her eyes.

"I get it. Thanks you. I'm... I'm sleepy. I'm going to go to sleep. When Molly gets here wake me up." Sherlock nodded and allowed Sky to fall back asleep.

"I'm looking for Sherlock Holmes? He's with a patient, her name is Sky." The overdone receptionist twirled her bleach blonde hair with her manicured nails. She was obnoxiously chewing a piece of gum.

"Uhh yeah. Here..." She grabbed a piece of paper wrote down the room number and slid the small paper across the desk.

"John Watson right?" He nodded. Glancing down at the paper he found under the room number was the young ladies phone digits. She winked at him. John rolled his eyes and made his way to the hospital room written on the paper.

When he got to the room he opened the door to find Sherlock sitting in his mind palace and Sky fast asleep.

"Sherlock." No response. He walked across the room and shook Sherlocks shoulders. No response.

He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh hello Sky nice to see you're awake." Sherlock's eyes shot open and he sat up in his seat. He scowled to find that Sky was still asleep.

"Ha knew you were just being a git." Sherlock rolled his eyes and waved him off.

"Okay I'm not only here to see Sky. I'm also here to talk about Moran. He's the one who attacked Sky right?" Sherlock nodded.

"Is there anything else we know?"

"He attacked Sky and he's plotting his revenge for the death of his boss. I don't know his next move. Just that we need to be careful." Sherlock and John chatted a little longer after that. Soon Sky stirred and woke up. She frowned at the pair.

"You two are loud." John apologized and Sherlock rolled his eyes. This earned him a swat on the arm from John.

"Oh and hello hedgehog man." John turned around completely baffled.

"W..what?" Sky giggled.

"I said hello hedgehog man." John still wore a rather shocked and confused look on his face.

"Hedgehog?" Sky smiled.

"Yeah. All this time I kept thinking of what your face reminded me of. It's a hedgehog." Sherlock stifled a laugh and John blushed a little.

"I don't... I don't look like a hedgehog do I?" Sky laughed a little more winced at the pain but continue to giggle.

"Don't worry hedgehogs are cute. Wonder what your girl friends favorite animal is." John smiled and shook his head.

"I'll be off then. I have work in an hour and I should be going." He said goodbye to Sky and Sherlock and walked out the door.

Sky had fallen asleep soon after she and ate. Before she dozed off she made sure Sherlock ate some food. While she dozed off a full belly of food Sherlocks phone buzzed in his pocket.

Tell Sky it's a hedgehog... -_-

-JW

Sherlock's back ached from sitting in the chair and his eyes were heavy from lack of sleep. He was in desperate need of a shower and change of clothes. Thankfully Molly walked into the room later in the evening. She had dark circles under her eyes and she practically dragged herself into the hospital room. She dropped her bag next to Sherlocks chair. He opened his arms for a kiss. She leaned forward but then quickly backed up.

"No no. Go home and shower. Then we can talk about kissing." Sherlock pouted but it had no effect on Molly. Crossing the room he gently shook Sky's shoulder to wake her. She slapped his had and told him to go away. Molly chuckled and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back late tonight. Like maybe 4:00 am. I need a few hours of peaceful sleep." Molly nodded.

"Yeah I don't have the morning shift tomorrow. So I'll sleep when I get home." She walked over to at least hug him but had second thoughts when she got close.

"Yeah you defiantly need a shower." Molly pushed him out the door and shut it behind him.

"Hey.." Molly jumped at the sudden noise. Looking up she saw a green pair of eyes looking at her.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Sky shrugged her shoulders. A look of frustration took over her features.

"I asked him to wake me up when you came." Molly chuckled.

"He actually did but you slapped his hand." Sky smiled.

"Haha yeah I tend to do that." She suddenly winced in pain and grabbed her side. Molly rushed over and peeked under the bandages.

"Oooh I think you popped several stitches

. I'll call a nurse." She walked over and pressed the button on the side of the bed that summoned the nurse. A large black lady walked in and greeted the pair with a smile on her face. She removed Sky's bandages and winced at the sight.

"Oooh honey how did you do this to your self?" Molly opened her mouth to speak but Sky beat her to it.

"Oh I didn't know that having a serial killer break into your house and stab you in the gut to bring emotional harm to your family was considered self inflicted." The woman's mouth fell open.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't know."

"It's quite alright, I blame your superiors for keeping you in the dark in the issue. I actually quite like you." The woman smiled.

"Oh okay... Actually looking at this I see early signs of infection. You're gonna need to have it cleaned three times and day and fresh bandages very morning. Okay?" Sky nodded.

The nurse returned the gesture and set to work on the wound. Molly let Sky squeeze her hand while having her stitches replaced. She actually had to let go of her hand from the amount of pressure Sky's hand.

Before Sky could protest a much stronger hand replaced Molly's. She looked up to see a clean and refreshed Sherlock. When the nurse finished she said goodbye and left the room.

Molly engulfed Sherlock in a hug and planted a big kiss on his lips. They lingered for a while before becoming more passionate.

"PDA! EWWW NO PDA PLEASE!" They broke apart laughing at Sky's childish protest.

Molly grabbed her bag said her goodbyes and made her way to the door only to be stopped by Mycroft.

"Ahh Hello Molly."

"Hello Mycroft I was just on my way out." Mycroft smiled and stepped out of the way.

"Wouldn't want to keep you. Have a nice evening." She nodded and made her way out of the room. Sherlock was not as bright as Molly. He curtly nodded at Mycroft.

"Hello brother. Any news on the case?" Mycroft reached into his case and pulled out a large envelope.

"Here is the information on the trial. It will be held in three days time. Hopefully Sky will be discharged by then. If not then she is still require to make an appearance." Sherlock nodded.

"Uhh it's Mycroft right?" The elder Holmes nodded.

"Yeah ok so how long is it gonna last because I don't have a lot if stamina at the moment." Mycroft made his way to the hospital bed despite Sherlocks glare.

"If all goes well only a few hours." Sky nodded and Mycroft said goodbye and left.

Sky noticed that Sherlock had a large pout on his face.

"He sourpuss what's up?" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I just really hate court rooms."

**I don't mean to be racist! I love black people! I just saw that kind of person.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW. **

**-Skyler**


	26. Chapter 27

**Heyooooooo! I'm back! Sorry for the wait!**

**Enjoy!**

"Absolutely not." Sherlock sighed.

"Sky you have to drink this." She shook her head.

"No way. That stuff takes like sh-."

"Hey! No cussing." Molly's voice rang through the hospital room. Sky sheepishly nodded.

"Sorry Molls..." Molly sighed and sat next to Sky who was propped up on the hospital bed. Placing a gentle hand on the younger girls arm Molly looked up into Sky's big green eyes with her own doe brown ones.

"Sky. I know you don't like that stuff. But you have to drink it. It's very important that you're well enough to make it through the entire court hearing today." Sky folded her arms and sighed.

"Fine." She outstretched her hand asking for the bottle. Sherlock handed it to her. Twisting open the lid she took a sniff, winced, tilted her head back and took a large gulp. This left her in a coughing mess. Molly grabbed the bottle and began to look at the label.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad... Oh gross! Cod liver oil!? That's nasty!" Sherlock handed Sky a bottle of water to help rinse down the taste of the drink. Sky finished the nasty drink and the water bottle.

"Oh my gosh please never again." She grabbed another bottle and chugged it down. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"This is going to make you have to urinate during the court session." Molly gaped at him while Sky giggled. Sherlock sent her a confused look. He stated a simple fact, why would she find it amusing?

"What? Why do you find this amusing?" Sky smiled.

"Oh it's just funny how you always sound so posh. You know you could just say, 'Sky, you're gonna have to pee during the court session.'" Molly giggled and Sky soon joined. Sherlock smothered a grin and settled on rolling his eyes. He grabbed the handles on the wheel chair that held a giggly teenager and pushed her out of the hospital room.  
Passing the mundane and identical hospital room doors Sherlock caught the attention of a young blonde nurse, she even had the audacity to wink at him. Of course Molly noticed the looks and sent daggers back to her. She immediately backed off and Sherlock chuckled. When they rolled pass the young nurse Sky called out, "Besides, he doesn't like bottle blondes anyway." The blonde gasped and covered her mouth with her hands rushing out of the room. Sherlock laughed and Sky smirked proudly.

"Oh Sky that was kinda harsh don't you think?" Molly asked slightly worried. Sky comically pondered her actions but then smirked.

"Nah, she had it coming." Molly sighed and Sherlock chuckled. They checked out at the lobby and made their way out. A sleek black car was waiting for them outside the doors. They helped Sky into the car and clambered in next to her. Once the wheel chair was folded and placed in trunk they were off.

Moments later they arrived at the courthouse. They got Sky into her wheel chair and Sherlock pushed her into the courthouse. Passing through the large glass doors they spotted Mycroft in the lobby. He quickly informed them that the court was to take place within a half an hour and directed them to the proper location. After the briefing he quickly pulled Sherlock aside.

"She understands?" Sherlock nodded.

"I told her the plan. She's going to play the role we discussed." Mycroft curtly nodded and walked away. Sherlock found Molly and Sky and joined them in the large lobby.

Within a few moments several reporters flooded the large lobby until a crowd formed. They were all pushing and shoving trying to get to the young girl and her guardians. It was basically a stampede of reporters. Each trying to ask the family questions before the other.

"Sky! Is it true that you killed hundreds of men in cold blood?" Question after question flowed from the crowd of reporters.

"How do you live with yourself knowing you're a serial killer?"

"Are you planning to murder Mr. and Mrs. Holmes?"

"Sherlock, were you involved with the sexual assault inflicted on this girl?"

The outrageous questions continued to flow. Sherlock looked at Molly to find she wasn't there. He glanced over and saw her enter a restroom. His attention was then diverted to Sky. To his surprise she was extremely calm. Very slowly she stood up from her chair, slightly wincing at the sudden pain. She then raised on hand silently asking for silence. The entire room silenced for the young girl. Clearing her throat she spoke loud and clear.

"Hello. My name as most of you all know is Skyler. I was taken by human traffickers at the age of only 10 years old and was sold to hundred of men every night. The deaths of several men are being held above my head. You can probably guess that the odds are against me. I just ask that you all don't add to the stress and struggle by publishing anything but the truth." She slowly sat down with the help of Sherlock. To most, she would seem strong, fearless, brave. But he looked and saw a very scared little girl. His heart melted at the sight. Silently he placed a warm hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

Every person in the lobby was silent. Then the echo of a single person clapping was carried across the room. It bounced off the stone walls of the large courthouse lobby and soon it was joined by the sound of others clapping. It grew and grew until the lobby roared with the thunderous clapping of the crowd. Sherlock was shocked at the response from the desperate reporters. He knew first hand how brutal they were.

Looking down at Sky he saw her head hanging low. He grabbed the wheel chair handles and pushed Sky to a quiet hallway. Kneeling down he gently grasped Sky's shoulders.

"Sky, tell me what's on your mind." She looked at him for a moment and scoffed.

"You tell me. I know you've already figured it out." He sighed, internally grinning at her comment. She was right. He saw fear, anxiety, anger... So many things that weren't her. But the one thing that bothered him the most was the guilt he saw swimming in her green eyes.

"I would rather hear it from you." She sighed and gripped the sides of the chair. She glanced up at him with emotion filled eyes.

"I'm so scared Sherlock. I killed so many people. And now I'm going to have to face the jury." She let out a shaky breath.

"I'm so tired of lying and running." Sherlock looked at her confused.

"Sherlock I have to tell them everything. I won't lie to save my own skin. I have to face them." Sherlock scrunched his nose in confusion. This wasn't the plan.

"Sky, I don't want to lose you. We made you a victim for a reason. I promise we can get through this. We just have to follow the plan." Sky shook her head.

"If I have to pay for my actions so be it. I won't hide anymore." Sherlock stood up and paced the room. The fact that she wasn't going with the plan scared him. She was supposed to play the part of a scared victim, and leave the part about seeking revenge out of it. He thought and thought and thought until he couldn't process anymore. Glancing back at her worried and tired eyes he sighed.

"Okay." She smiled weakly and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you." He grimly nodded. Grabbing the handles he pushed her out of the hallway and into the overly crowded court room.

_"Hello I'm Angela and you're watching BBC news. Today a young 14 year old girl was being tried against the murders of 115 men. All were poisoned from different areas of England. Her current guardians, Sherlock and Molly Holmes stand by her side as she will face the consequence of the murders. The young girl will be sent to juvenile prison for six months and will be out on house arrest for another six months. This will take place after her recovery. Many people are saying that the punishment was not severe enough for the young girl. We suspect that the Holmes family has part in deciding her sentence. I'll be passing it over to Tim for the weather report..."_

5 days later.

"OWWW! Was that really necessary!?" Sherlock stood sheepishly next to Sky with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

"Yes! If I don't clean this gash it will become infected!" She groaned and sat back down.

"Just hurry up!" Sherlock rolled his eyes and continued to clean the cut on Sky's stomach. He wiped up the liquid and tugged Sky's shirt back into its original place.

"There. Now go to sleep. It's late." She rolled her eyes and carefully stood up to walk to bedroom. She passed a small suitcase on the way and glanced at it. Sherlock watched her stare at the suitcase. A mixture of fear and anxiety seeping into her features. He walk over to the girl and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and nuzzled herself into his chest.

"It's going to be okay." She nodded and let out a shaky breath. He held her for a little while. Just sitting there allowing the girl to calm down. Soon she practically melted into his arms. Sherlock hoisted her up and placed her on the bed. He gently kissed her forehead and walked out the room.

Molly was sitting on the couch reading a book. She was sadly interrupted when Sherlock tossed her into his arms and began attacking her lips. She screeched in surprise and happily kissed him back. When they broke apart she smirked.

"I went shopping today." He raised an eyebrow at her rather random statement.

"Oh really? What did you get?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Why don't you come and find out?" He grinned and practically ran into the bedroom and shut the door.

**Hello! Okay yes sorry for the delay I've been a real jerk not writing. Okay REVIEW!**

**Thanks! Oh and I won't write the next chapter unless I get 15 new reviews!**

**Thanks! :)**

**-Skyler.**


	27. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say I love you all so much and I want to start a little game for you because you're amazing! **

**One shots! Leave a one shot prompt in a review and ill choose my top two favorites and write them! **

**Rules: **

**1. I won't do straight on sex scenes **

**2. Must be in this story's AU **

**3. Must use same characters **

**So hit me with your best one shot! Lol. **

The steady mechanical hum of the vehicle was the only sound heard in the car. None of its passengers willing to say anything. Sky sat in between Sherlock and Molly with Mycroft on the other side of the vehicle beside Anthea who was tapping away at her smart phone.

Sherlock's eyes seemed to dart around the vehicle, his gaze would fall on one thing for a period of one then quickly shift to another, growing bored with the mundane setting. His wife sat quietly looking out the window while holding Sky's hand. The girl sat slumped onto Sherlocks shoulder while fast asleep.

The Juvenile Detention Center was located about two hours away from London. Mycroft had arranged a way for Sky to attend a center that was more like a rehabilitation center. It allowed less interaction with fellow inmates. Sherlock requested this center because he feared Sky would be harmed by the other kids, even after she reassured him that she could stand on her own two feet he still pushed the issue.

The sleek black car pulled up to the detention center. Sherlock gently shook sky awake. Clutched her small bag as they walked in through the large doors. Molly continue to hold her hand while Sherlock hovered protectively over the young girl with Mycroft and Anthea walking close behind. After the information was given at the front desk two guards came to take Sky away.

Molly grasped Sky into a tight hug and sniffled into her shoulder. Sky rubbed her back while in the long embrace. When Molly let go she walked out to the waiting car, unable to compose herself. Mycroft politely nodded towards Sky. To his surprise she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a good squeeze. Mycroft was baffled and very stiff for a moment, but he awkwardly returned the hug. She let him go and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Mycroft blushed a little causing Sherlock to smirk. He wasn't going to let him live that one down.

He was about to say something to his elder brother but was cut short when Sky collided with him in an extremely tight hug. Sherlock picked her up as if she was a small child and embraced her. He heard muffled sniffs from her, causing an ache to form in his chest.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise I'll come visit. Okay?" She nodded.

"Thank you so much Sherlock. I... I love you." He froze at those words, expecting to feel a repulsive reflex. But instead a warmth spreading throughout his whole body. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Sky." She beamed at him. Giving him one last hug she turned and allowed the guards to take her away. She glanced back at Sherlock and waved goodbye. He returned the gesture quickly leaving once she was out of sight.

"Mr and Mrs Holmes! What a pleasant surprise!" Angelo's cheerful voice bellowed throughout the small restaurant. He embraced Sherlock who awkwardly returned the gesture and planted a kiss on Molly's hand. They took a seat at their usual booth and ordered their food. When it arrived Sherlock began to eat but Molly only moved it around with her fork.

"Molly? Are you alright?" She jerked her head up in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry what?" Sherlock chuckled.

"Are you not hungry?" Molly shook her head.

"No no! It's fine it's just... I miss her already." She put her fork down and buried her face in her hands. Sherlock gently rubbed her arm hoping to ease his troubled wife.

"I just hope she will be okay! It must be so hard for her!" Sherlock nodded in agreement but stayed silent. Molly calmed down a bit and started on her food.

"Do you remember back when I was hiding in your flat?" Molly looked up at him curious as to why he was mentioning it. But her face lit up with a smile with the memory.

"Yes of course I do! Remember when you filled an entire bathtub with mice and said a cats alibi relied on it?" Sherlock chuckled at the silly memory.

"It was a legitimate experiment. Being locked up in your flat for weeks drove me crazy." Molly chuckled and tried to look offended she couldn't push away the large smile tugging at the corner of her lips. When dessert came they were still laughing at the funny memories.

They paid for their food and left the restaurant. When they got home Molly was practically falling asleep standing up. She planted a lazy kiss on his cheek and shuffled off to bed.

Sherlock grabbed his violin not feeling tired and began to play Tchaikovsky, Molly's favorite. When he heard her steady breathing signaling she was asleep, he switched composers. He began to play Puccini, particularly Sky's favorite. The familiar tune of Nessun Dorma floated throughout the halls of the apartment. Finally after playing it for a fourth time he felt fatigue tugging at his eyes. Placing the instrument on the coffee table he slipped into bed next to Molly and quickly fell asleep.

**SUBMIT YOUR ONESHOT IDEAS IN THE REVIEW! ALRIGHTY CHOW! **

**-Sky**


	28. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Thanks for your wonderful reviews and ONESHOT ideas! I'm going to allow more ideas to come in. So submit your ideas! **

**Rules: **

**1. I won't do straight on sex scenes **

**2. Must be in this story's AU **

**3. Must use same characters **

**Enjoy! **

*two months later*

She didn't like orange. It always flushed out her skin too much. Thankfully at first she wasn't suffering from too much bullying. Word got around about who she was and about her past in human trafficking. People liked to call her whore, the psychopathic slut, sleep around... There were many different things they like to call her. She tried to ignore their immature comments, but after a while they began to really eat away at her.

At first she would cry, then she would punch the walls. Throw things, write notes and letters only to throw them away.

Somehow she got a hold of a blade. It was simple, cut the wrists and then watch the blood drip onto the pristine white floors. All she had to do was wear long sleeves and wash away the blood. She didn't tell anybody, why would she? They would only take them away.

All she could think about was how she wanted to see that flash of black coat swoosh into the room and take her away.

But days went by and he never came. She knew he couldn't.

Sherlock was occupied with his microscope while enjoying the smells that came from the kitchen and the amazing view of his wife's backside. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. The familiar face of his brother showed on the caller ID. He picked up the phone, a look of annoyance crossing his features.

"What do you want Mycroft." Molly whipped around at the name suddenly curious.

"Greetings to you as well brother. I'm calling with news of Sky." Sherlock hopped out of his chair and began to pace. Molly glanced at him worried.

"Is she okay?" Sherlock asked.

"No. Unfortunately our hopes of privacy for her were not fulfilled. She's been badly mistreated." The pacing stopped, his face went pale. Molly rushed to his side and took the phone putting it on speaker. Sherlock didn't move. She gently wrapped an arm around her husband.

"Mycroft it's Molly. What happened?" Mycroft sighed.

"She's being sent home to fulfill the rest of her juvenile time on house arrest. They found her passed out on the floor." Molly covered her mouth in shock. Sherlock was still frozen, he managed to find take a deep breath and continue.

"How did she get into that state?" Mycroft took a shaky breath also affected by the situation.

"She's been cutting herself Sherlock." He slowly let out a breath and sat down.

"When will she be here?"

"I'm outside your door right now." Sherlock jumped up and opened the door to find Sky with bandages around her wrists. He gently coaxed her inside and shut the door, not even bothering to invite his brother in.

When he turned to look at Sky he saw her removing the bandages from her wrists. Sure enough there were deep cuts in the skin. The sight made his chest tighten.

Molly walked over to Sky and gently examined the cuts. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Sky, what have they done to you?"

"Nothing!" Sky replied rather cheerfully. Molly doubled back confused at the answer. Sherlock mirrored Molly's features.

"I'm sorry?" Sherlock said confused.

Sky rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I cut my wrists. But I really only wanted them to think I was doing as self harm. I just wanted to get out of there." Molly gasped.

"Sky! You can't do that." Sherlock chuckled.

"It's actually rather brilliant. Although I wouldn't approve of you slitting your wrists, it was a rather creative plan." Molly looked horrified and slapped his arm.

"You can encourage her! Sherlock that was just! I- ugh! You too are going to be the end of me!" Molly stomped of into the kitchen to make a pot of tea. Sky smirked while Sherlock chuckled at his wife's worrisome antics. He reached over and gave Sky a warm hug.

**Short chapter but I just wanted to give you guys something. Hopefully a good long chapter is on its way! I'm having bad writers block. **

**Love you all! **

**-Skyler **


	29. Chapter 30

**Here is one of my oneshot submissions! I decided I add it to the story line :)**

**Basically Sky comes home with a boy. A cute one, who actually likes her back. Sherlock freaks out :) **

**Prompt: SilverOcean1 **

3:30pm

Hey Locky, can I go out with a few friends to Starbucks? I have money from that last dog sitting job I did.

-Sky

Don't call me Locky. And yes.

-SH

But I like Locky. Mycroft told me he used to call you that. Do you want a cake pop?

-Sky.

He's an ignorant fool. And no.

-SH

I think he's funny. And yes I know you want one. Okay I gotta go. Bye. I'll be back later.

-Sky

Sherlock set his phone down and rolled his eyes. Lately Sky had been attempting to come up with nicknames for him. Curly, Sherly, Smarty pants, and now Locky. But no matter how many times he insisted his name was Sherlock, she continued to try and make up these awful nicknames for him.

"Molly!" Sherlock called from his position on the couch. Molly walked out in her robe with still wet hair.

"Come over here." Molly rolled her eyes and sat right on Sherlocks lap a smirk forming on her lips.

"Yes?" Sherlock placed a hand on her waist but she swatted it away. He pouted but didn't make the move again.

"Sky won't be home until later today... Are you wearing anything under that robe?" Molly smiled.

"Nope." Sherlock grinned like the Cheshire Cat and engulfed Molly in his arms.

"Bye Kate!" Sky shouted watching her friend walk out of Starbucks. Now it was just her and David. It was going exactly to plan. Sky looked back at the boy and smiled.

"So I guess you're stuck with me now." David smiled.

"I'm cool with that." She smiled back and tugged a little more at her sleeves. The scars were still pink and she didn't want anyone noticing. Sadly it didn't work because he already caught a glance at the pink lines on her wrists.

Worry crossed his features. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked kindly. He didn't know much at all about her past and stuff. Not many people did.

"It's not what you think..." She said avoiding eye contact.

"So what is it then?" He asked gently taking her wrist in his hand. Gently tugging her sleeve he revealed her scars on her arm and observed them. He looked up at her waiting for an explanation.

Sky let out a shaky breath and retracted her arm.

"If I tell you... You probably won't want to talk to me anymore." David cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't think that's possible." Sky blushed at his comment.

"It's... It's really bad." He let go of her wrist and sat back in his chair.

"I've probably heard worse." Sky sighed and bit her lip.

"Well it started when I was ten. I was kidnapped into a human sex trafficking ring. I got into some bad stuff. Then escaped, Sherlock and Molly found me, took me in. Blah blah blah... Then I had to go to Juvi for multiple reasons. And I hated it so much I faked cutting my wrists to get out. I was able to serve on house arrest. So now I'm here..." She trailed off awkwardly and glanced back at David.

"I understand if you don't wanna hang out with me anymore... I haven't even told Kate." To her surprise David smiled.

"I actually think that you're an amazing person because of your past." She looked up shocked.

"Really?" He laughed.

"The fact that you went through all that crap and you're who you are makes me like you more! You're amazing!" Sky felt tears come up in her eyes. David noticed and he looked worried.

"Sky? Are you okay?" She laughed.

"I'm just so happy right now! I thought if you found out you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore." He gaped.

"Are you kidding me? I wanna hear everything about you!" Sky smiled and David returned it. A light blush rose in his cheeks.

"Actually... I was wondering if maybe you would... Uhm... If you would like to go to the cinema with me..." Sky blushed and smiled.

"Yeah. Just text me the info." David smiled.

"Cool!" Sky opened her mouth to say something but shut it when she felt her phone buzz. Taking it out she saw it was from Sherlock.

Where are you? I'll come and find you if I have to.

-SH

"Crap I gotta get back." David sighed, slightly disappointed that she was leaving.

"It's cool. My parents are probably wondering where I am. Hey I could uhm walk you home?" Sky smiled. Ugh he was such a gentleman! And he actually like her for herself. Her past made him like her more! What else could she possible ask for.

"Yeah sure!" They picked up their stuff and Sky ordered a cake pop for Sherlock. Then the two teenagers were walking out of the shop, hand in hand.

Sherlock tried to focus on his microscope but found his thoughts wandering back to Sky. Why wasn't she here? He texted her half an hour ago. Maybe she got kidnapped again, or mugged, or lost. That was it. He hopped up to grab his coat when the door opened and Sky walked in smiling. He sighed in relief.

Wait... Another person walked in behind Sky.

And it was a boy.

A handsome boy.

He was carrying her bag.

And looking at her.

With a smile.

He liked her. And she liked him! Even Anderson couldn't miss it. She was giggling at what he said, constantly playing with her hair... Was she biting her lip!? He's going, leaving forever. He'll ask Mycroft to find a way for the family to be relocated. No, their memories wiped for government reasons.

He would have shoved the boy out of the house if Molly didn't come in.

"Oh! Why hello there! Sky didn't tell me she was having a friend over!" Molly smiled and shook the boys hand. He retuned the gesture and smiled.

"Hi! I'm David if you didn't know. I was just walking her home. I didn't want her getting lost, or hurt or anything." Sherlock narrowed his eyes. This boy defiantly liked her. And not only did she like him back, but she was confidant around him! Barley bothering to adjust her sleeves.

Molly waved him over trying to make the boy feel more welcome. Well, he wasn't.

"David this is my husband Sherlock." David stuck out his hand but Sherlock ignored it. He looked over the boy trying to find something bad about him. But nothing showed, actually, he seemed rather clean. Sherlock stood up a little straighter hoping to seem more intimidating.

"We'll David thank you for walking home Sky." He opened the front door and gestured for him to leave. David nodded made his way for the door, but turned around and gave Sky a kiss on the cheek before darting out. Sky blushed a deep scarlet and rushed off to her room. Sherlock glared at her back while she rushed into hiding. He was hoping Molly would have a similar reaction, but sadly he was wrong.

Molly was smiling as if she just witnessed a kitten sneeze or something cute on those YouTube videos. "Awe! That was just so adorable don't you think?" Sherlock scoffed.

"Absolutely not." Molly laughed at his reaction.

"Oh Sherlock lighten up." He rolled his eyes.

"Molly it's a boy and Sky is a girl. Generally things happen between boys and girls that result in an offspring!" Molly gaped at him.

"Sherlock you've got to be joking! Sky isn't going to have sex with this boy!" Sherlock only glared at her.

"I'm going to give her a talk." Molly sighed as if she was defeated.

"Fine! Just be nice. Okay?" Sherlock ignored her comment and walked into Sky's room. She was rapidly texting on her phone with a giant smile on her face. She didn't notice he was there.

"Sky." She jumped and dropped her phone onto the floor.

"Dammit Sherlock!" She said but quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh sorry... I..." Sherlock waved her off.

"I'll let you go this time. You know Molly doesn't appreciate cussing in this household." Sky nodded sheepishly. Sherlock sat down next to her trying to not it intimidate her.

"Okay we need to talk about David." Sky rolled her eyes and fell back onto the bed. She groaned in response.

"Really? Do we have to talk about this? He's just a boy-"

"Exactly! Sky he could be bad, or a player, or a cheater-" Sky sat back up and slapped his arm.

"You really think I would associate myself with someone like that!? After all we've been through you don't trust me?" Sherlock sighed. This was not like an interrogation, and by the way it was going, he wasn't getting his point across..

"That's not what I meant. I just don't want to find you crying on your bed because he broke your heart." Sky's features softened.

"Okay Sherly. I'll be careful. Okay?" Sherlock nodded.

"Don't call be Sherly." Sky rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Whatever." She gave him a quick hug then went back to her phone. Sherlock got up to leave but then turned around remembering one last point.

"Oh and no sex." Sky gaped at him blushing a deep pink. Grabbing a pillow she threw it at his head causing him to stumble out of the room. Once he was put she slammed the door.

"What did you say." Molly said lookig irritated.

"Don't have sex! What's wrong with that?" Molly groaned.

"Everything is wrong with that."

**Hope you liked it! Please review! :) **

**-Sky**


	30. Chapter 31

**Hey y'all! Another prompt I got forget the name.. :( and who Sherlock teaches Sky the violin. **

**This was kind of an experiment story. I've decided to bring it to a close, I'll be posting an epilogue next.**

**Enjoy! **

Dr. Who was Sky and Molly's favorite show, much to Sherlocks dismay. When it came on they jumped to the couch and ignored Sherlock until the end. While Molly and Sky squealed with joy when they heard the tell tale theme song, Sherlock sneered, loathing for the show seeping out of his features.

A Saturday afternoon Skyler was watching older episodes she missed on Netflix. Molly had gotten a call from work, five people killed in an accident. And much to her dismay, one of them being a small child. Molly always felt such remorse when working on small children. But through her emotions were evident, she always produced excellent PM reports. Her work always near perfect even with emotions in the way.

The shrill theme song rang through the apartment. Sherlock groaned in despair, his patience with the show wearing thin.

There had been multiple attempts to get the girls away from the TV but sadly they never prevailed. He paced his room digging in his mind palace trying to find a way to get Sky away from the screen.

Not only was he becoming irritated, but he was very bored. Lestrade had no interesting case in over a week. No cases and excessive Dr. Who created a very desperate Sherlock.

_"Think! What would Sky find interesting enough to get her away from the telly?" _

Then he remembered! Last week Sky had found a new interest in his violin. He had told her not the touch the precious instrument. Usually this rule would not change but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Grabbing his violin he swept into the living room and shut off the Telly

"Hey! I was watching that!" Sky said crossing her arms.

"Not anymore, I'm going to teach you the violin." To his surprise Sky didn't say anything. She just glared at him, and he glared back at her. This went in for about two minuets before Sky grinned. Hopping off the couch she plucked his violin from his hands.

"Okay." Sherlock sighed in relief.

"Great now give me your hands..."

Molly walked into the apartment after a long hard day at work. Doing an autopsy on such a young person always caused emotional stress on Molly. She was tired and worn out and all she wanted to do was curl up the couch and fall asleep.

When she opened the door the sight before her made her smile. Sherlock was snapping his fingers acting as a metronome while Sky played Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on the violin. Sherlock noticed Molly walk in and stopped snapping. With a smile on his face, he crossed the room and gave Molly a firm hug. She gladly accepted it.

Dropping all her stuff she made her way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"So, teaching Sky the violin?" Sherlock shrugged.

"That blasted TV show was on and I decided that there are better things to waste time on." Molly laughed giving Sherlock a peck on the cheek.

The simple tune drifted through the apartment. Sky sometimes played a wrong note but quickly fixed it.

"Sherlock, don't you usually first learn scales and more simple things other than songs?" Sherlock nodded.

"She blew through those. Sky is actually very musically talented."

"Thanks Sherly!" Sky said from the living room. Sherlock rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"My name. Is. Not. Sherly."

"Yes it is!" Sky shouted. Molly giggled only to have it quickly replaced by a yawn. She put down her unfinished tea and hugged Sherlock.

"Hey I'm tired. I'll be going to bed early tonight." Sherlock nodded and gently kissed her head.

"Okay, I'll join you later." Molly nodded and shuffled into the bedroom. Not even bothering to shower.

Loud violin music woke Molly up with a start. Looking over at the clock on her night stand, it read 3:30 am. She groaned running her eyes in annoyance.

"Sherlock!" She shouted. But to her surprise, a lump she didn't notice before, sat up seemingly annoyed.

"What?" Molly looked at him confused.

"But then that means..." The violin music resumed playing and Sherlock finally understood.

"Sky go to bed!" They both shouted.

"Fine!" She replied. Stomping off to her room.

**Lol! Review! **

**-Sky **


End file.
